


letting you in

by simplyephemeral



Category: Badboyhalo, GeorgeNotFound - Fandom, Sapnap - Fandom, dream - Fandom, dreamnotfound - Fandom, gream, karl - Fandom, mcyt
Genre: Angst, BBH, BadBoyHalo - Freeform, Fluff, LGBT, M/M, No Smut, Quackity - Freeform, dreamnotfound, dreamwastaken - Freeform, georgenotfound - Freeform, just for fun, karljacobs - Freeform, sapnap - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 35,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27653396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyephemeral/pseuds/simplyephemeral
Summary: He knows that he’s fallen too far, that he’s bound to tip over the edge. But he can’t find it within him to stop talking, to let the feelings die. But he can’t hold it in any longer. So he writes letters to himself. They start as something small, but gradually grow until they’re catastrophic.orDream is too afraid to confess his feelings for George, so he writes letters to himself.
Relationships: dreamnotfound - Relationship, dreamxgeorge, georgexdream, gream - Relationship
Comments: 33
Kudos: 234





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> dream and george have stated that they don’t mind the shipping, but if they were to ever be uncomfortable with it, it would be taken down immediately! please respect them and their boundaries. feel free to check out my other works on here and on wattpad @simplyephemeral! hope you all enjoy this read :)

“Dream, I’m actually going to die!” A laugh escapes Dream’s lips, the sound causing a rush of euphoria into the air. George’s character runs from him, though the male is catching up rather quickly. He swings his axe, the tool cutting into the other boy’s netherite armor. George lets out a mixture between a scream and a screech, Dream pressing his lips into a thin line to try and hide his laughter. 

George was streaming, having wanted to catch up and let his fans know that he hadn’t disappeared off the face of the earth like many Twitter fans theorized. While it was morning for George, in fact, almost eleven, it was late into the night for Dream. 

He knew he should’ve been asleep hours ago, and he had been ready to slip into bed, to drift off into the comfort of sleep, when he had gotten a text. And of course, when George had asked him to join his stream, he had agreed without a single complaint. 

With one last flick of the axe, George’s character disappeared, having been slain. Dream let out a loud and quite dramatic cheer, pumping his fists into the air. George merely scoffed, Dream clicking onto his stream to see him rolling his eyes. 

“That was so unfair!” He quipped, leaning back into his chair. Dream smiled fondly, leaning back in his own and mimicking George’s movements.  
“Was it?” He asked, tipping his head to the side.  
“‘Cause I’m pretty sure I just beat you fair and square.” George chuckled, shaking his head. 

“Chat, put a ‘one’ in the chat if you think Dream cheated.” Dream watched as the chat immediately filled with ‘ones,’ a fond smile gracing his face. 

He knew he should be deep into sleep by now, but there was something about George. He would do whatever the boy asked in a heartbeat, no matter what it was. Hell, if George asked Dream to fly out to the United Kingdom to meet him at that moment, Dream wouldn’t need to be told twice. 

“Looks like you cheated Dream.” George raised his hands into the air and shrugged.  
“Chat has decided. Now give me my stuff back.” Dream debated on whether or not he should just listen, ultimately deciding against it. It was always fun messing with George, he had to admit. 

“Hm, I don’t know. I kinda like this stuff to be honest.” The corners of his lips tugged upwards, Dream watching as George’s character bounded over to him. 

“Not funny. Give me my stuff.” George repeated earnestly, Dream’s character crouching and looking up at him.  
“And what if I don’t? What are you gonna do, kill me?” He teased. 

“Dream, come on! Just let me have my stuff.” The man pleaded, his character hitting Dream. It had absolutely no effect due to Dream being in full netherite, it not even knocking him back. 

“What will you do for it?” He knew it was a dangerous question to ask. It was something that fans teased them relentlessly about. The edge to Dream’s voice, the small quirk. 

To be fair, it did sound like they were flirting. And perhaps, just maybe, Dream was. He was always flirting with the other, even if it was one-sided. He played it off extremely well, pretending it was all just a joke. 

How he wished that he didn’t have to pretend. 

“I will...” George thought for a few moments, going silent.  
“I won’t kill you when I get my stuff back.” It sounded like a question rather than a statement, a raise in the voice as the sentence ended. 

“Oh, you know that’s not what I want, George.” Dream said with a smirk, leaning into the microphone. He pulled up George’s stream to see the boy looking into the camera with a knowing smile that he was obviously trying to hide, biting down on his lower lip. The motion was enough to send Dream’s mind short-circuiting for a moment, a shiver going down his back. 

“And what do you want, Dream?” The chat was going haywire, half of them spamming ‘Dreamnotfound’ while the other just spammed their laughter with keyboard smashes. 

“How about... a kiss?” A small and bubbly laugh escaped George’s lips, Dream watching the way he brought his hands up to cover his red cheeks. It was endearing, and Dream knew that someday, he was going to go too far. Someday, George would realize that this wasn’t all just a joke. That he really meant it. 

But thankfully, that day wasn’t today. 

“Ooh, a kiss? Chat should I do it?” George asked, the corners of his eyes crinkling as he giggled. Dream smiled softly, running a few fingers through his hair as he watched. 

The chat all spammed their support, George sighing and shaking his head in exasperation.  
“Alright chat, you win. Dream, this is only to get my stuff back.” He retorted.  
“Oh, sure. We both know you’ve been wanting to kiss me for ages.”

“Mhm, sure.” George smiled again before his character moved over to Dream, the male clicking off the stream and returning to the game. They both crouched, George quickly pressing his face against the other’s before backing up quickly. 

“Now give me my stuff. Before Bad has to come and scold me.” Dream laughed, clearing his inventory of George’s things and watching him pick it up. 

He hated how much control George had over him. How George was able to make him feel nervous and a blushing mess with just one sentence, or for christ’s sake, his character kissing the other in a block game. Dream absolutely hated it. 

George streamed for another thirty minutes, Dream unable to contain his yawns of pure exhaustion. His eyes were drooping, him nearly nodding off several times. 

“Alright guys, I think I’m gonna end the stream.” Dream lifted his head slightly, watching as the chat said their goodbyes. A few seconds later of George saying goodbye, the stream ended and they were left in silence for a few moments. 

“Why’d you end?” Dream finally asked, going onto their call to see George shrugging his shoulders. 

“I could tell you were tired. I felt bad for making you stay up so late.” And there it is again. George’s words were enough to make Dream’s stomach erupt with butterflies, the air in the room thickening. 

“You didn’t have to do that.” His voice is surprisingly soft, him unable to stop it before he can catch himself. 

“Yeah, well I wanted to.” George replied easily. Why was George so good to him? He hadn’t even seen the other male’s face, yet here he was, being there for him and supporting him endlessly. 

“I could’ve stayed up-“ Dream started, George cutting him off.  
“Dream, really, it’s fine.” He chuckled, shaking his head on the camera. They fell into a comfortable silence, consisting of George running around on the world they were playing on while Dream simply watched the other, studying his face. The way he tugged on his lower lip when he was concentrated, the furrow of his brows. 

Another yawn escaped his lips before he could stop himself, George clicking off of the game and looking into the camera.  
“Go to bed, Dream. You’re exhausted. It’s nearly.. Jesus, six in the morning for you.” He knows. He had checked the time several times over the stream, but he couldn’t find it in him to leave. 

“I might as well stay up. By the time I finally wake up, you’ll be heading off to bed.” George smiled softly, resting his cheek in the palm of his hand and leaning up against the desk. 

“I will be right here when you wake up, trust me. Maybe I’ll even take a nap while you sleep.” He doesn’t deserve the kindness. If George knew the truth, he never would be acting this way. He was just being a good friend, nothing more. 

“Thank you.” Dream breathed out, finding the voice inside of him missing. He loved the moments like this. When it was just the two of them. He never forgot to notice how George’s voice got softer, kinder. It was a voice reserved for only Dream, and he knew it. 

“Of course. Now go to bed.” George ordered, Dream smiling tiredly.  
“Goodnight, George.” 

“Goodnight, Dream.” The male ended the call then, Dream letting out a breath of air. It was as though the air had grown tight around him, making it difficult to breathe. 

He eventually slipped into bed, but found that he merely couldn’t fall asleep. He was tired, so, so tired. But it was proven to be impossible. He tossed and turned for over an hour, eventually sitting up in bed. 

He couldn’t sleep. Not when his nerves were going crazy, his stomach still a mess. 

He wanted to tell George. It was becoming impossible to keep it in, and he knew if he kept going, it was going to slip out. While he wanted to tell George, he also knew that he absolutely couldn’t. If the man were to find out, their friendship would be down the drain. 

George hadn’t even seen his face, let alone know that he was into men. It wasn’t something that would be taken lightly, and their friendship would never be the same. No more jokes or teasingly flirting, for George would forever take it the wrong way. 

But he couldn’t keep it in any longer. He just couldn’t. It was eating him up inside. 

He let out a long sigh, Patches looking up from where she was curled up at the end of the bed. She stared for a few moments before becoming seemingly disinterested, laying her head back down. 

He found himself opening up his phone, debating on scrolling to George’s contact. But he scrolls past it, finding the ‘notes’ app on his phone. 

He might as well tell someone, even if it’s just himself, really. He might as well get it out. 

He opens up a new folder, tilting it merely ‘letters.’ He starts up the new note, and then he begins to write. 

-

I was exhausted tonight, yet I still joined your stream. I don’t know why, or maybe I do. Maybe it’s because I just wanted to hear your voice. Yeah, that’s definitely it. 

I desired your voice much more than I desired the thought of sleep. It’s endearing, really. Listening to you talk for hours, thanking people for donations, talking to your fans with all the fondness in your voice. Sometimes, I wish I had your compassion. 

Sometimes, I wish I had you. 

I think that I would give up all the sleep in the world if it meant I got to listen to you talk for an everlasting period of time. I would soak up every word, never growing tired. You could run on multiple tangents, and I would never find myself getting lost. I’d hang onto every single thing you said, making a mental note in my mind for each thought that occurred to you. 

I’m getting off track. I guess I do that a lot when it comes to you. My mind tends to run in circles. 

You ended your stream for me. You ended because you cared enough to see that I was tired. It sounds simple, really, but I don’t remember anyone being that kind to me in such a long time. 

You could have kept streaming, George. You could have continued streaming, and had a great time. Yet you stopped, just for me. You have no idea how special that made me feel. 

I guess it’s just nice to know that someone cares, you know? To know that someone is genuinely looking out for me. I seem to have a lot of people on the internet who hate my guts, so knowing the one person who’s opinion truly matters to me, knowing that you care means the world. 

To be honest, I don’t know why I’m writing this. This will never be sent to you, this will never grace your hands. Which is a good thing. I don’t want to ruin what we do have, even if it means I have to suffer knowing what we don’t have. 

It’s painful, knowing that the feelings will never be returned. But it’s not like I’m not happy. You’ve made me the happiest I’ve felt in such a long time. I’m happy I get to be around you. I’m happy I get to be your friend, and just your friend. I’m grateful, I am. 

I just wish we could be more. 

I need to stop writing. I need to sleep or else I’m gonna end up texting you tonight, and that can’t happen. It can’t. 

I’ll see you tomorrow. 

-


	2. two

By the time his eyes open and he seems to join the world, it's nearly four in the afternoon. He sits up with a low groan, stretching his arms over his head and arching his back. He has a crook in his neck from where he had slept on it wrong, and his back aches. 

He doesn't care enough to do anything about it. Instead, he immediately pulls out his phone, opening Discord to see both Sapnap and George in a call. 

He wants to join immediately, wants to hear the two who are most likely bickering, George's playful words rolling off of his tongue and into the sweet and warm environment that seemed to be created whenever he was around. 

But he forced himself to at least take a shower first, and get something to eat as well. George would most likely ask him if he had done these things, ignoring Sapnap's relentless teasing. It was another one of the reasons Dream was definitely into him. He cared for Dream's overall well being. He couldn't say the same for many others. 

Dream slipped out of bed, heading to the kitchen. Patches is sitting on the counter, purring in contentment as she watched Dream lazily. He pet her by the nape of her neck for a few moments, her leaning into his hand before he pulled away. 

"Hungry, Patches?" He questioned, pulling out her food and pouring a cup of it into her dish. Patches hopped off the counter immediately, rubbing up against his leg before seemingly ignoring him and crouching down in front of her bowl. The attention was off Dream, it seemed. 

Dream settled on just a bowl of cereal, scarfing it down so he would have time to hang out with George before he went to bed in just a few hours. It was one of the only shitty things about the three's friendship. They all lived so far away, and they all had different time zones. 

Once finished eating, he put the bowl into the sink to deal with later, his legs aching as he headed into the shower. He took one look at himself in the mirror, a small frown falling onto his face, gracing his features. 

His hair was all mussed, curls flowing in every direction. He had eye-bags big enough to carry grocery bags, proof of his late night adventures of staying up and talking to a certain boy instead of getting a good night's rest. 

He turned on the shower after grabbing a hoodie and a pair of sweats to change into once he finished, finally kicking the door shut behind him. He waited until the water was almost burning hot, stepping into the shower and letting it run over him like waves.

As he basks in the warm water, he lets his mind wander back to the previous night. George's soft voice, almost lulling him to sleep. His voice was sweet like honey, and every time he spoke it was soothing to Dream's ears. 

Why did Dream have to fall for his best friend? Out of everyone it could've been, why did it have to be George? It wasn't as though Dream didn't have options. He had plenty of people thirsting over him on Twitter everyday, yet he chose the one person who didn't like him back. 

How could he be so stupid? 

Dream snapped out of his trance a few minutes later, the water beginning to become lukewarm. He quickly washed himself and stepped out of the shower, wrapping the towel around his waist. Once dried off to his satisfaction, he slipped into his clothes. 

He was at his computer in an instant. He started it up immediately, and once he was signed in, he was pulling up Discord, slipping on his headphones, and joining the call in an almost frantic state. 

Sapnap and George were mid-conversation, joking around about something that was happening in their game. George paused as soon as Dream joined. 

"Hey Dream!" George said cheerfully, Sapnap hurriedly greeting him as well once he noticed the other's presence. Dream smiled warmly, his cheeks turning a light shade of pink already. 

"Hey, guys."   
"How did you sleep? Did you eat?" George asked, Sapnap scoffing.   
"It's been like.. twelve hours since he went to bed. I'm sure he slept just fine."

"More like ten." Dream corrected like a smart ass, unable to help his eye roll.   
"And yes, I did eat. What are you guys playing?" He almost loved it when George seemed worried about him. He hated that he loved it, but he simply couldn't help it. It reminded him that he at least had the boy as a best friend. 

"We're on the SMP. Wanna join us?" George asked casually, Dream already logging on. The answer to George's question was the 'Dream joined the game,' in the chat. 

"That's almost record time." Sapnap commented, Dream leaning back into his chair and beginning to run around. 

"Where are you guys?" Dream questioned.   
"The castle. Sapnap and I are having a duel." Dream began to head that way, a lazy smile splayed across his face. He never noticed it, but it seemed to always be there whenever he was playing with the two. 

"Oh, man! Now that Dream's here, he's going to protect you! This is so unfair." Sapnap began to whine, George letting out a small laugh. 

"I don't need Dream's help! I can kill you just fine without him." He said cockily, Dream shaking his head. All three of them knew that that wasn't true, and just a few seconds after they started the duel George would be crying out for Dream to come save him. 

"Dream, tell him that's false." Sapnap ordered.   
"My lips are sealed." Sapnap began to whine and complain, Dream chuckling. He made it to the castle a few moments later, seeing Sapnap and George's characters waiting for him. 

"Dream, you count us off." George murmured, Dream almost getting lost in his voice. He sounded so soft for just a moment, it enough to send Dream's heart racing. He's broken out of it by Sapnap repeating his name, quickly standing in between the two characters. 

"Alright. Three, two, one." He backs up and the fighting immediately commences. George and Sapnap's characters bound at each other, axes and shields swinging rapidly. 

They look like amateurs compared to Dream fighting, but he supposes he shouldn't comment on that. 

He listens to their little sighs of frustration or as they focus, watching intently. He shouldn't choose favorites, but he finds himself rooting for George, even though he knows he isn't supposed to. 

However, there's only a few more moments before George's character is sprinting away, and then George is screaming for Dream. 

A sharp wheezed escaped the male's lips, Sapnap laughing loudly as he followed in pursuit.   
"I'm gonna die! Two hearts! Dream, please!" Dream sighed loudly and obnoxiously before beginning to chase after them. 

He smacked Sapnap twice with his axe, and now it's no longer George who is screaming.   
"Dream, no!" Sapnap screamed, and then just a moment later, a chat alerts the entire SMP of Sapnap's demise. 

Sapnap began to yell at Dream, hardly making any sense as he messed up and fumbled over his words. George began to laugh, and it was as though the entire world faded at that moment. It wasn't just a chuckle either. It was a laugh that would cause his face to scrunch, his shoulders to shake. 

Dream paused, his breath hitching in his throat for a moment as he listened. When he finally comes back to reality, the other two are quiet. 

"Dream?" George asked, Dream quickly leaning into his microphone.   
"Sorry, zoned out." He heard Sapnap mutter something beneath his breath. George quickly carried on the conversation. 

"Well, looks like you lose, Sapnap!" George quipped, and Dream could just imagine him leaning back into his chair all smug. 

"It's so not fair. You had to have 'Daddy Dream' come help you." Dream chuckled at the nickname, George hardly batting an eye. 

"It's not my fault I'm Dream's favorite. Sorry Sapnap, but when you're Dream's favorite, good things happen." 

Oh, god. George knew that he was his favorite. What if he already knew about Dream liking George? Holy, fuck. 

"You are definitely not Dream's favorite." Sapnap shot back, Dream wincing and resting his cheek on his hand. 

"I most definitely am! He just came and killed you.. for me!" George sounded overly confident, and Dream could picture the cocky smile on his face. 

"I am definitely Dream's favorite. He only killed me out of pity for you." George scoffed.   
"Oh yeah, sure. And how are you Dream's favorite?" He questioned, Sapnap pausing for only a moment. 

"Easy. I'm the only one who has actually seen Dream's face." George goes quiet, and Dream sucks in a small breath. It's a touchy subject. 

He knew George wanted to see his face, but insecurities seemed to get in the way. What if he saw him and realized that he wasn't enough? 

The thing about George however, was once he asked and Dream made up an excuse, he didn't push. He seemed to accept it, not wanting to make Dream uncomfortable in anyway. 

Add that to the list of reasons. 

"I just haven't shown George because I know he'd have a heart attack from how undeniably hot I am." Dream said quickly, trying to play off of the sudden tension and awkwardness in the call. Both laugh at this, George clicking his tongue. 

"Yeah, right. I'd just die on the spot if I saw you."  
"Like Medusa." Sapnap added as an afterthought, and suddenly both George and Dream are laughing their asses off. It's not like Sapnap particularly said anything funny, it was just the random thing being brought up after the awkwardness. It was a nice thing to break the ice, one would say. 

Eventually, Sapnap left to go and order food, and then it was just Dream and George in the call. George clicked off of the game to turn on his webcam, and his face seemed a bit flushed, his eyes downcast. He looked upset about something. Dream hated it. 

"Hey, what's wrong?" Dream asked after a few moments, unable to take the look on his face any longer. George looked up, his eyes a bit wider once when realized he had been being watched. He quickly forced an uneasy smile on his face, looking down at the ground. 

"It's nothing, really-"  
"Don't give me that shit. Come on, what's wrong?" George's cheeks reddened, him looking away from the camera before beginning to speak. 

"It's stupid but it's just.. I don't know- I'm sure you have your reasons, but it just sucks knowing Sapnap has seen your face. Almost like.. Almost like you trust him more than-"  
"Don't finish that." Dream said quietly, George immediately shutting his mouth. 

It couldn't be further from the truth. Dream would trust George with his own life any day of the week. The only reason Dream didn't want to show George was the worry that he would end up not being enough. It wasn't like he could say that, however. He didn't need George's empty promises. It could all change once he saw him. 

"I promise you, someday, I will show you my face. I just need time, you know?" George nodded, his lips pressed together and into a thin line. 

"You're my best friend. I just.. I get nervous about these type of things. You will see it someday, and most likely sometime soon in the future. Just not right now."

"Okay." They drop the subject afterwards, and they play Chess until George is finally tired enough to go to sleep. Turns out, he hadn't taken a nap like he had told Dream he potentially would. Once Dream knew that, he was practically forcing the other to go to bed. 

Dream sat beside Patches in his bed, mindlessly scrolling through Twitter. His fingers itch however, and soon enough he is opening the Notes app and flicking over to the folder. 

He starts a new note.

-

I don't know how you manage to get me so worked up. Even your laugh is enough to send me spiraling, and it is your voice that also keeps me grounded. 

I fear that soon, you're going to find out. I mean, to me it looks like I make it blatantly obvious. Zoning out all the time when I hear your voice, my own voice getting soft and flustered when I talk to you. But you've always been so painfully clueless. 

It's cute, but also really fucking annoying at times. 

Today, you seemed upset. Well, you were upset. Because I haven't shown you my face. I wish you knew how much I really do want to show you. 

But I'm scared. Scared of you leaving me, scared of you realizing I am not enough. That I will never be enough compared to you. 

The day will come someday, and I'll be alone again. Until then, I'll just make the best of what I have. 

I hate it when you're upset. I know you think I don't trust you, and that I value Sapnap over you, but fear is holding me back from telling the truth. 

I fucking hate it. I'm a coward, right? Anyone would be able to tell me that if they could just open their eyes and see it. 

You're sleeping right now, or so I hope. When you sleep, it's one of the worst times of my day. It is the worst time of my day. I want to talk to you until my voice gives out , till I stop breathing. But I guess sleep is important too. 

I should wrap this up. This is fucking stupid. I'm such a pussy. 

See you tomorrow. 

-


	3. three

“George, you are so bad at this game-“ Sapnap cried in between his breaths of laughter, nearly hysterical over the game known as Jackbox. 

It’s a dangerous game. One that can definitely get you cancelled on Twitter in a matter of seconds. Dream almost backed out of playing. But he’s so glad he didn’t now. 

“I’m not that bad!” George replied, the others in the call laughing too hard to speak. Karl was streaming, and Quackity and Tommy had joined the group in the game. 

In the beginning, they had teased Tommy relentlessly, saying they would have to watch their language since there was a child amongst them. Turns out, unsurprisingly, Tommy was the worst one out of all of them. 

“You literally just used the words, ‘titty twister,’ in your rap.” Tommy reminded, his laughter filling the air.   
“Please try to tell me again that you aren’t absolute shit at this game.”

Dream could hear George’s laughter, a wide smile gracing his face. Patches sat snug in his lap, content purrs escaping her. He could only imagine what George looked like right now. 

His eyes squinted, crows’ feet accompanying them due to how hard he was laughing. A huge cheesy grin on his face, his cheeks and nose a bright red out of pure embarrassment. They nearly had eighty thousand watching them and George had just used the words ‘titty twister.’ He definitely was at least a bit embarrassed. 

George always tried to act modest on stream, trying to keep innocent and keep the messing around to a minimum. Dream loved messing with him on stream for partially this reason alone. It was fun to see him get flustered as he held back what he actually wanted to say. 

“It worked, didn’t it? I won!” George said, the others all groaning as they were ranked, Karl coming in last for the round. He made an effort of jumping out of his chair and pretending to faint, as though he had been slayed by the horrid rap skills. 

“Goddamnit, George.” Dream muttered, pretending to be angry. George saw right past the facade, a laugh reserved for only him escaping his lips. It made Dream’s heart swell, his cheeks warming. 

“Guys, I’m getting bored. Why don’t we just hop on the SMP?” Karl asked, leaning back into his chair after he had gotten back into it. Since it was Karl’s stream, they all agreed happily. 

“Dream, since we’re kinda in the middle of a war right now, I’m hoping you’ll give me a pass so I can hang out with you guys.”  
“Yeah, yeah. Only for today.” Dream agreed dismissively, hopping onto the SMP. Almost immediately, the rest of the chat filled up with the other players joining. 

“Thanks, Big D.” A small huff left Dream’s mouth at that, but he said nothing, Karl and Quackity bickering to entertain the stream. 

Dream bounded over to George’s character, smacking him to get his attention.   
“What, Dream?” George asked, it barely audible over the sounds of Quackity, Karl, and now Sapnap who had joined in on the fun. 

“Follow me.” He begins to lead the way, George following. Tommy tried to follow but he quickly backed off after being smacked by Dream’s axe, Tommy yelling a stream of curses at him. 

They went to George’s house that had been burned down in a previous stream, except now it was all rebuilt and new. George stared at it, and then the clicking of his keyboard could be heard. 

George had whispered to him in the chat, ‘you fixed it!’ Only Dream could see it, a warm smile on his face. He immediately whispered back.   
‘duh. tommy won’t mess with you anymore.” A small chuckle left George, Sapnap breaking off from the discussion. 

“What’s so funny, George?” Sapnap asked questioningly, almost a hint of an accusation in his tone. George scoffed, Dream practically able to see his eye roll. 

“None of your business, Snapmap.” George clicked onto his keyboard again.   
‘you didn’t have to do that :)’

Dream could nearly die on the spot from how hard he was swooning. He knew he didn’t have to do it. That was the entire point. He would do anything for George, rather it meant he rebuilt his minecraft house or he flew across the world to be at his side.

‘i know. it looked rlly ugly all burned down.’ George walked inside to the house, Karl’s voice bringing them out of their thoughts. 

“So, Dream and George, when is the actual vlog happening?” Oh, right. That. They hadn’t discussed it much. With their busy schedules, it was difficult to find a time where they were both free to actually meet up in real life. 

George laughed nervously.   
“I don’t know. When Dream finally decides to fly me out.” Dream furrowed his eyebrows at that. If George wanted to fly out, the tickets would be bought in moments thanks to Dream. 

“George, I’ve told you that you can come whenever. I’d buy your tickets whenever.”   
“And mine?” Sapnap asked, Dream agreeing in a heartbeat. No matter what feelings he had for George, Sapnap was still ikr best friend. 

“Oh, so you’d buy them right now?” George asked, and it was obvious he was teasing. There was not even a hint of seriousness to his tone. Yet Dream was determined not to back down. 

“Yeah, totally. When do you want to leave?” George must’ve been taking a drink of something because he sputtered, breaking off into a fit of coughs. This caused Dream to wheeze, barely able to catch his breath. 

“I’ll at least have you and the viewers know, my vlog was actually real.” Tommy said while they were too caught up in their laughter to notice.   
“That’s right. Subscribe to me!”

“You would not buy me a ticket right now.” George said once he could finally calm himself, Dream shrugging his shoulders. How could George be so dense? It had to be obvious. 

“Yes, I would. Wanna fly out tomorrow?” He asked, and plane tickets were already being pulled up. 

“You’re lying. Send me proof right now that you’re looking at tickets.”   
“Oh, you want proof? Facetime me.” He almost forgets that they’re on a stream. He’s never invited George to a facetime once, despite them both having each other’s numbers. The realization hits him quickly, but George is already facetiming him. 

There is absolutely no way Dream is showing him his entire face. Not yet. So he points the camera at his forehead before he answers, his curly hair revealed in the camera. That’s the only thing, however. 

George’s entire face is on the screen, and he looks disappointed when he realizes he can only see Dream’s hair and forehead. However, it quickly faded when he realizes he is at least seeing a part of Dream. 

“Hey, fan-artists! His hair is most definitely blonde.” George chirped happily, a grin on his face. Dream almost wants to melt on the spot from how absolutely adorable it is. 

“We are so third-wheeling.” Quackity commented, the two both ignoring it. The chat was going absolutely ballistic, Dream hardly able to catch a glimpse of one single message due to how fast they were flying in. 

“Alright, George. You want proof?” Dream flipped the camera around, pointing it down at Patches for just a moment, the cat reaching up and touching the camera with her nose. 

“Hi, Patches.” George says softly and sweetly, Dream then moving the camera up to his computer screen. 

“Oh, wow. He actually is.”  
“Tell Dream I want one too!” Sapnap yelled, Dream scoffing.   
“Oh, shut up. I’m obviously getting you one. Alright, George, when are you available?”

There’s a huge smile on George’s face as the male looks at the computer screen, and then they’re discussing plane tickets whilst still on stream. Karl just listens to the two with a knowing smirk, staring directly into the camera. 

The three eventually settle on two weeks from tomorrow, Dream buying the tickets without a moment’s hesitation.   
“Holy shit. He actually did it!” George said excitedly, Sapnap cheering. They were actually going to meet up due to Dream having no self control. 

-

Karl had finished streaming an hour previously, and now it was just Dream and George in the call. Well, they had made up an excuse and then they had simply called each other. 

Dream had thought it was going to be a Discord call, so he was surprised to see George face timing him again. He guessed he would have to get used to this. 

“I can’t believe you actually bought tickets. I’m actually going to meet you.” George said, the camera pointed on his face as he lay in bed. It was propped up against something, the covers pulled over George as he yawned. 

“I can’t believe it either. I can’t wait to meet you, George.” Dream said softly, George smiling on the other end. 

“Just two weeks and you will.” He commented, and god, Dream couldn’t wait. Two weeks and he would be meeting his lifetime best friend and his other best friend who also happened to be his crush. It was insane, surreal. Dream couldn’t actually believe it was happening. 

He was going to meet George and Sapnap. 

Dream and George chatted for a little bit later, until Dream realized he was talking to himself. He looked down at his phone, seeing George’s eyes closed and his lips slightly parted. The boy seemed to be asleep, breathing sounding even over the phone. 

For a moment, Dream could imagine that they were laying together. Dream would pull him closer with his arms as the other slept, and he too would fall asleep. 

“I love you.” Dream whispered, and he almost could’ve sworn he saw George’s lip twitch. He hung up a moment later, and then involuntarily, he was going to the notes app. 

-

I’m actually going to meet you. 

I’ve dreamed and imagined it for ages now. Me running and you leaping into my arms as we meet for the first time in the airport. I hate to admit that I’ve always imagined that by that point, we would be dating and would be in love. 

I guess not everything goes to plan. I’m still going to meet you, the one person I’ve always wanted to meet ever since I’ve met them. 

I remember your expression the second I bought those tickets. The way your face lit up, and you had this super cheesy grin on your face. It was like I was watching a coming-of-age movie. Where the protagonist finally gets their happy ending after working so hard for it. 

I hope that’s the case. 

We also facetimed for the first time today, and you saw my hair. Soon enough, you’ll be seeing all of me. I hope that your opinion won’t change if I turn out to be not what you wanted. I hope you’ll still be my best friend, that you’ll still appreciate me. 

I said ‘I love you’ today. You were sleeping, so you didn’t hear it, but it felt good to say it anyway. Took off some of the weight on my shoulders. I wish I could say it to your face while you were awake, and you would just say it back. But it doesn’t work that way. 

Even when I’m joking, I want you to say it back. 

Two weeks. Two more fucking weeks, and you’ll be at my house. You’ll get to meet Patches, see my gaming setup, eat in my kitchen. I don’t know how to cook, so takeout will have to do. Knowing you, you won’t mind. Maybe we’ll even get Chick-Fil-A for Sapnap. I’m sure you’d like it. Do they even have those in the UK? Maybe, maybe not. 

Patches will absolutely adore you. She likes meeting new people but I have a feeling that she’ll be exceptionally kind towards you. I think I read somewhere that cats can sense how their owners feel about someone. Maybe it’s completely wrong, but if it’s true, she’ll love you. 

Anyways. 

Two more weeks. 

-


	4. Chapter 4

Dream doesn't get out much. In fact, he hardly goes out at all. He doesn't like large crowds, not blending in well with them. His younger sister despises this fact, cause there are times when Dream will say no to taking her out, just because of how nervous he gets to be around people he doesn't know. 

She understands it, but that doesn't mean she doesn't hate it. 

Dream had been completely ready to decline his mother's invitation to going out to eat with them, but of course, he had mentioned the fact to George. It had just come up in a simple conversation, George asking him if he had any plans. 

"Eh, no. My mom invited me to dinner, but.. I'm not gonna do that." He shrugged aimlessly, not thinking much of it. He declined all the time, he didn't think it was that big of a deal. 

"Dream, what?! Why not?" George had practically yelled into the microphone, Dream cringing as his ears rang. 

"I'm just not a fan of public places-"  
"Is this about the time you almost got robbed at Denny's? Look, Dream. You can't just stay holed up inside your house forever! Besides, when I visit, I'm gonna wanna see a bunch of places. This could be good practice."

So now Dream sat parked in the driveway, dreading this. He knows he's overreacting, being a big baby, but he just absolutely hates going out. He hates it. Why did he let George force him into this?

He climbed out of the car, closing the door behind him. It feels like a million miles walking to the door, his legs feeling like lead. He only has to knock once for the door to open, and his little sister, Amber, better known as Drista to his fans, stares up at him. 

"Wow, mom thought you weren't gonna come." She commented, a sour look on her face.   
"You know I don't like this kind of stuff." He replied, her stepping off to the side and allowing him to enter. 

"Yeah, well... I'm still surprised you came- take your shoes off. Now mom is gonna be all over you and I'll get no attention." A small breath of laughter escape the male's lips, and he hastily tosses his shoes off and kicks them to the side. 

"I mean, it's obvious I'm the favorite, so it's only fair."  
"You're a Youtuber for a living. You are definitely not the favorite." Amber said coolly, her tone full of snark. Dream merely rolled his eyes, Amber announcing his presence to the rest of the household. 

"Oh, Clay, honey! I'm so glad you could make it." His mother rushed in from the kitchen, pulling him into a tight hug. Dream shot Amber a glare from behind her shoulder, already regretting this. 

He loved his family, he did. But sometimes, they just would not leave him alone. Hanging out with family meant getting pestered about his life. Whether or not he had found a girlfriend yet, how George was doing, whether or not he was officially cancelled on the internet. 

They always brought George up at some point, asking about the boy and how he's been. George had always been the favorite. When Dream still lived with his mother, she appreciated George because he always seemed to make Dream calm down when he was angry, and he was more quiet and soft. 

Now, Sapnap, that was a different story. She didn't despise Sapnap, but he definitely wasn't the favorite. He could hear him screaming from down the hallway, and she would click her tongue and roll her eyes. 

"Where are we going for dinner?" Dream asked, pulling back and rubbing the nape of his neck awkwardly. His mother named some local sea food place, and then they were piling into the car, driving off. 

He was sitting in a booth fifteen minutes later, his mother having gone to the restroom. Amber sat across from him, mindlessly scrolling through Twitter. Dream used the chance to pull out his phone and send a quick text to George, with only two words written. 'miss me? :)'

He was met with a response less than a minute later.   
'you should be focusing on dinner with your family. but yes, i do. i'm on karl's stream with sapnap.' Dream sent a quick text back telling him he'd be home soon enough, and he put his phone away right as his mother was sliding into the booth. 

Dream would much rather be with George right now, talking to him whilst they played Among Us, Jackbox, or Minecraft. His palms were clammy and cold, a bead of sweat building on his neck. He hated this. He hated talking to people. He felt much more safe in his home, a pair of headphones around his head. 

"So, Clay, how has your streaming been going?" His mother asked, a fond smile on her face. Even when she had no idea what was going on with Dream, she still made an effort to learn about it. The boy appreciated it endlessly. There were many relatives who wouldn't even give him the light of day when told what he did for a living. Funny how he most definitely made more than them. 

"Oh, it's been alright. Gained another million a little less than two weeks ago." He explained casually.   
"That's exciting. How is.. Sapnap?" She asked, a small smile gracing Dream's face at the mention of him. 

"Oh, he's good. Still yells a lot. He's visiting in two weeks, actually."   
"Hopefully he isn't actually an old man." Amber commented with a smug smile, Dream furrowing his eyebrows. 

"I'm literally a twenty-one year old man. What would an old man want to do with me?"  
"Who knows?"

"So, you're finally meeting Sapnap!" Their mother cut them off, shooting Amber a glare.   
"And what about George?" 

Dream wasn't sure what to say. He couldn't be entirely truthful, because he wasn't out to his family whatsoever. He knew Amber had her suspicions, but they had never outright talked about it. Only danced around the subject. 

Dream was sure that he would be accepted by his mother. It was still a weird topic. He didn't know how she would originally react. And it wasn't like it was a big deal. He didn't even understand why he had to come out in the first place. 

So, he wasn't sure how to tell her that he was in love with the man. That he had fallen for his gorgeous smile, his chocolate-brown eyes that seemed to melt in the camera. His rosy cheeks whenever he got flustered. 

"He's good. He's visiting too." He settled on, muttering the words out a bit sheepishly. His mother seemed to get even more excited, nodding approvingly.   
"That's amazing, hun! I've always liked George. You are so much calmer when he's around."

"Mom, you should check Twitter. Specifically the tag 'dreamnotfound.'" Amber commented, Dream shooting her the sharpest glare in the world.   
"Dreamnot..-?"  
"It's nothing, mom." He said, and the waiter saved his life at that moment, coming over to take their orders and drinks. 

The rest of the dinner seemed to go smoothly, them chatting. Dream wasn't even sure why he had gotten so nervous. It seemed to be going just fine. 

"Clay, the waitress put her number on the check!" Dream looked up from where he had been texting George, raising an eyebrow. 

"Okay..?" His mother gazed at him expectantly, sighing when he didn't take the hint.   
"This could be good for you. A nice chance to get out, meet someone new."

Dream felt the room still, and he stiffened instinctively. That sounded absolutely horrible. Especially compared to talking to George on the phone. 

"I'll pass."  
"Oh, come on, Clay-"

"Mom, it's obvious he doesn't want too." Amber said, trying to help him out. Dream stared at her gratefully. 

"He never wants to do this kind of stuff! All I'm saying is he should give her a chance. It's always good to meet people, and who knows, maybe things will work out-"

"Mom, I'm already into someone." Dream said without even thinking of what was escaping his lips. His mouth went dry, his eyes widening in horror. Amber had a knowing look on her face. 

"Well, who is she?" The room was closing in on him, only one word leaving him.   
"...He."

"Oh." His mother's face went blank, and then her eyes were widening.   
"Oh." She repeated, Dream unable to meet her gaze. 

"Well, times are changing. If that's what you're into, that's what you're into, honey." Dream could barely speak from the overwhelming relief seeping into him. 

He was accepted. 

-

"So, how was dinner?" Dream rested his phone on his chest, the camera facing the ceiling. He could just see George in his line of vision, the boy not even looking at the screen as he played Tetris on his computer. 

"It was fine." His voice was hoarse and croaky. He hated to admit it, but he had cried when he had returned home. It had taken him ten extra minutes to call George, just due to how overwhelmed he was. 

"Doesn't sound fine to me. What's wrong, are you okay?" George clicked off of his game, moving his gaze to stare at the screen, awaiting a response. 

"I'm fine, George. Really."  
"You don't have to talk about it, Dream. But I know you're not fine."

"I feel.. great. I just.. I'm overwhelmed. I told my mom something, and it was just nice." He finally settled on, running a hand and tangling it through his curls. 

"Oh. Well, that's good. What was it?" Dream sucked in a small breath. There was absolutely no way he could tell him. No way. 

"I'm into guys." What the fuck? What had he just done? He had said it so willingly, like it had just slipped out of his mouth without permission. 

"...Oh." Here comes the rejection. He'd be hung up on, blocked on all social media's. George would never speak to him again. He'd be left behind. 

"That's cool, Dream. I'm really, really glad she accepted you." Dream stared at the phone screen blankly. He couldn't have heard George right. He didn't care?

"You don't have a problem with it?" Dream asked nervously. He's met with a chuckle from George.   
"Of course I don't! You're my best friend. What your preference is doesn't change that."

Dream's heart swells, nearly growing double its size. 

-

You accepted me. You fucking accepted me. 

I didn't know tonight was going to turn out like this. I didn't want to go to dinner at all. Yet, for some reason, I listened to you when you told me it was a good idea. 

And I had a good time with my family. Isn't that what matters? I've missed them. I'm glad you convinced me to spend time with them. 

I came out to them, and they accepted me. I didn't think my night could get any better. I was wrong. I was so, so wrong. 

Cause you happened to still be awake when I got home, and so we called. Even listening to your voice makes my day ten times better. But you made my night a bajillion times better? Is that even a number? I guess it is now. 

I didn't even mean to tell you. It just slipped out. I've been wanting to tell you for so long, but I was just so scared. So I never did. Until now, anyways. I don't know what changed. Maybe it was because it went well with my mom and my sister? I don't know. 

Maybe it's just you. 

But I told you, and instantly I regretted it. I thought you would shut me out, leaving me behind. But you did the exact opposite. You let me in, and you accepted me. You have no idea how much I've wanted this. 

I can trust you. You're my best friend, of course you would accept me. I was stupid to think any differently. 

I think I'm gonna show you my face soon. You deserve it. 

-


	5. five

"You're lying." It takes everything in Dream to not burst into laughter. George's eyebrows are furrowed, his eyes scrunched into one of confusion. 

"I'm not, I'm not. A promise is a promise. Besides, you're going to see it anyways when you come visit." They're in a private Discord call. It's not that Dream doesn't like Sapnap's company, he loves it, but this is something personal. Something he wants to be between only him and George. 

He didn't need the mood ruined by one of Sapnap's inappropriate jokes. This could be something special. Something just for the two of them. 

"You're really going to facetime me?" George asked, his voice soft. Dream nearly faints on the spot from how absolutely adorable it is. He wishes that he was right next to George instead, able to swoop him up into his arms. 

Only a week now. A week now and he'd be right next to George at all times, stuck to him like glue. Nothing would be able to rip them apart then. 

Except for when George had to inevitably leave again. But why was he thinking about that? George hadn't even gotten here yet. 

"Yes, I am. Hurry up before I change my mind." Dream replied, and George is pulling out his phone before the man can get the chance. There's almost a giddy smile on his face, and it looked like he was going to start bouncing in his chair. 

George's facetime request lit up his phone screen, and Dream ended the Discord call before pointing the camera up at his ceiling. He pressed answer, and then George's face was filling up his screen. 

"That doesn't look like your face. Unless you're a ceiling fan." George said, and Dream can almost hear the desperation in his voice. He's been waiting for this for ages. Why not have a little bit of fun with it? 

"Wow, someone sounds excited." Dream said, his voice low. George glanced away from the camera, running a few fingers through his hair. 

"Come on, you promised." George pleaded, Dream slowly adjusting the camera to where only a blonde tuft of hair was visible. 

"You're taking so long!" George said out of pure annoyance, and Dream can't stop the words before they slip out of his mouth. 

"I just want you to see every part of me." George foes quiet, Dream looking downwards to see his cheeks a bright red. 

"What do you mean by that?" He asked, his voice barely above a whisper. Dream knew he should stop, stop while he's ahead. But he doesn't. 

"I want you to remember every inch of me, since it's your first time. I want to engrave it into your mind, make it to where it's all you think about." 

"What the-" Dream moves the camera before George can finish that sentence, pointing it at merely his cheek. Freckles dotted it, creating constellations in the skin. George stared with wide eyes, quickly adjusting the camera so that it wasn't on his entire face. Dream clicked his tongue at the motion. 

"I'm not showing you me until I get to see you." George sighed, moving the camera back. His hair was mussed up, his cheeks red. He had wide eyes and he looked to be almost out of breath from the interaction. 

Dream points the camera at his lips now, and he can see George's own lips slightly parting. He points it away before smiling, unable to help it. 

"Like what you see, George?" He asked, his voice rough. George rolled his eyes on the camera, but he doesn't deny the question. It's something that Dream catches, and he hangs onto it. George didn't deny it. He didn't. 

"You're such an asshole." George murmured, his voice quiet. There was no malice in his tone however, and Dream could see a tiny smile on his face, one that he was desperately trying to hide. 

Dream angled the camera so it was pointing at his eye, revealing those green eyes and thick eyelashes.   
"I've seen your eye before. You posted it on Twitter." 

"You probably have the photo saved." He doesn't know where this teasing came from, but it's much more confident than his usual self. Dream for once, doesn't mind it. 

"Oh, shut up. Dream, I've waited long enough. Let me see you." George ordered, and Dream just couldn't say no to that voice. He let out a shaky breath, his nerves suddenly growing. 

What if this changed everything? What if George didn't view him as attractive and it changed their entire friendship? What if George just stopped talking to him?

It wasn't as though George wasn't attractive. It was something everyone could agree with. Even his haters, though he didn't have many, could agree that he was a attractive man. 

What if they didn't feel that way about Dream? What if George realized that he was so much better than him? What if-

"Dream?" George asked, Dream snapping out of his trance.   
"Yeah, yeah. Sorry." He breathed out. Before he could change his mind, he was pulling the camera back so his entire face was in frame. 

George's jaw dropped, his eyes widening and looking like they were going to burst from his skull. He was silent for a few moments, the longest moments of Dream's life. He stared at him like a gaping fish, in shock. 

"George?" Dream finally asked, the silence deafening. He had to break it. Anything would be better than this. 

However, instead of responding, George just hung up. 

Dream stared at his phone, dumbfounded. Did that really just happen? Did George really just hang up on him after Dream showed him his face?

Oh, god. He was right. George was disgusted with him. He realized he could do so much better, and that's why he had left. 

Dream didn't attempt to call George back, simply letting his phone clatter onto the desk. What had he done? This had been an awful mistake. George hated him now. He had to. There was no other explanation for what had just happened. 

Dream slid out of his chair, and then he's stumbling towards the bathroom. He felt nauseous, the room practically spinning around him. He barely made it to the toilet before he was heaving up everything he had eaten, his knees buckling as he dropped to the ground. 

He felt awful. He had just revealed his biggest insecurity to George, and he had been hung up on. How could this have happened? Why did he let himself believe that George would accept him for who he was?

Once he finally gets everything out of his stomach, he brushes his teeth. He then decides to take a shower, needing to clean himself off. Even though he knew it would take more than a shower to wash away how disgusting he felt. 

He stands around in the shower for far too long, watching as the mirror fogs up and his fingers get all wrinkly, looking more like raisins than skin. When he steps out, it's been almost two hours since George had hung up on him. 

Time doesn't even seem to exist. It's like he's living in a parallel universe, where he's just endlessly floating through space. He doesn't know what's real anymore. 

Dream finally grabs his phone, after sitting in his towel for another twenty minutes. He's changed into just a pair of sweats and one of his own hoodies now. The perfect outfit for laying in bed and pretending as if the whole world doesn't exist except for you in that moment. 

He's taken aback by the five missed calls from George, the two missed calls from Sapnap, and several text messages from the both of them. 

He calls Sapnap back first, not even wanting to look at what George had to say. It was probably hateful messages anyway, hating Dream for being the way he was. 

"Dream, where the fuck have you been?" Is the first thing that comes out of Sapnap's mouth when he answers. 

"Showering." Dream replied lamely, Sapnap rolling his eyes. Dream kept his face out of the frame, Sapnap shaking his head. 

"Why haven't you been answering George's calls?"  
"Once again, showering. And why does it matter? He hates me." Sapnap's eyebrows furrowed in pure confusion, Dream's stomach twisting. He hated this. He had just lost his best friend. 

"Why would he hate you?"  
"I-I showed him my face! I made a mistake and.. and he hung up on me." Instead of the heartfelt answer Dream was expecting, Sapnap laughs. It's a laugh that causes his shoulders to shake and one that would certainly make your sides hurt, but he laughs anyway. Dream stared at him, absolutely no amusement in his eyes. 

"You- You think he hung up on you because he hates you? God, you're such an idiot!" Now it was Dream's turn to be confused. What did he mean? 

"What?"  
"He called me, freaking out because of how attractive you were!" Hold on, what? Dream felt his breath hitched in his throat, his stomach dropping. Sapnap was lying. He had to be. 

"That's not funny." Dream growled out, Sapnap still laughing like this was the funniest thing in the world.   
"Call him yourself then."

So with shaking hands, Dream did. 

George picked up on the first ring, looking seriously bent out of shape.   
"Dream! Why didn't you answer me?" He asked frantically, staring into the phone with wide eyes. 

"You.. You hung up on me." Dream breathed out, the camera facing the ceiling fan yet again. It was something he hated doing. He wished he wasn't so insecure, that he could be comfortable in his own skin. 

"I know, I was just-"  
"You hung up on me when I was- I needed you, George! I was so scared that you weren't gonna accept me and you fucking hung up on me." The words tumbled out of Dream's mouth before he could stop them, and he instantly recoils at how angry he sounds. George goes quiet, and Dream fears that it's too late. He's lost him for good now. 

"You seriously think I wouldn't accept you?" George asked quietly, and the pit in his stomach only grows. George is gonna tell him he's right. He answers with silence.   
"Show me your face."

At first, Dream wants to refuse. But he knows he can't say no to George, no matter what it is. So he points the camera at his face again, and George begins to speak. 

"Where do I even start? Your freckles look like the stars. They're all over the place and so pretty. I want to trace shapes into them with my finger. I want to cradle them in my hand. They belong in a museum, with the rest of the beautiful paintings." 

What was he doing?

"I've seen your eyes before, but that doesn't mean they don't get me breathless every time I look at them. Even if I can't properly see them, they're still the prettiest eyes I've ever seen. I could get lost looking into them. I have before." George's cheeks are red as he rubs the back of his neck, keeping his eyes trained right on Dream. 

"Your lips.. God-" He breaks off, Dream unable to even speak with how crazy his mind was going. He was short circuiting, falling off the edge. 

"They're.. I just wanna.." He cuts himself off before he can finish that sentence, and Dream feels his heart visibly stop in his chest. 

"You belong in a painting, Dream. You're the most beautiful person I've ever seen."

"You mean that?" Dream asked, his voice small, a twinge of fear in them. George just nods, a small smile on his face. 

"I do."

-

I don't even know where to start. 

I showed you my face, and you hung up. I thought it was over for me then. That I had lost you for good. That you had realized that you were much too good for me. 

But you didn't. 

I don't even know how to write what I felt down. I don't know how to explain it in words what was going through my mind when you called me beautiful. I wanted to kiss you. I know that for sure. I wanted to pull you in and kiss you. I wanted to kiss you like there was no tomorrow. 

You have to realize what you're doing to me. There's no way you can be absolutely this clueless. You have to realize that you are tearing me apart. 

I want you so bad, words can't even describe. And tonight, you made me think that maybe there's a chance for that. 

You talked about my lips, and you said you wanted to do something to them. But you stopped before you could finish that sentence. 

When we meet up, I hope you do what you wanted to do to them. 

-


	6. six

It's a group Facetime, Dream watching in amusement as George excitedly packs up his things. Sapnap was sitting at the airport, him already getting ready to leave. 

George had to be at the airport in two hours so he would catch his flight, but it would take George much longer to get there. 

He would be here in less than a day, Sapnap in only a few hours. It felt unreal. Dream still couldn't believe this was happening. 

"Do you think I'll need a swimsuit?" George asked uncertainly, Dream's eyes landing on a pair of boxers that he slips into his suitcase. Sapnap merely scoffed at the question, rolling his eyes. 

"We're going to Florida, George. Obviously you'll need a swimsuit."  
"It's not like I know the states," George retorts, giving a small shake of his head before throwing the pair of swim trunks into the suitcase. 

He then snaps it shut, zipping it closed before looking back into the camera.   
"What if I don't make it past security? What if they like, take me away for questioning?" Dream smirks at the question, glad his face his hidden so they can't see his visible disappointment at the question. 

"Well, are you like a wanted criminal or something?" Sapnap asked, George shrugging.   
"No, but like-"  
"I think you'll be fine, George." Dream replied, George nodding. He still looked a bit unsure, though he was nearly bouncing on the spot from excitement. 

Dream was in the exact same spot as him. His nerves was an absolute mess, though it was mainly from excitement. He couldn't seem to calm down, even with Patches purring beside him. 

Suddenly, a voice over the intercom sounded, Sapnap rising to his feet.   
"Alright, that's my flight. See you in three hours, Dream!" They both said their 'see you soons' rather than goodbyes, and then Sapnap was hanging up. 

Both George and Dream were silent for a few moments, too caught up in their own thoughts of excitement and nervousness to speak. 

"I'm going to see you in less than a day. In person." George finally breathed out, his eyes wide with exhilaration. Dream chuckled at the sight, tangling his fingers in his hair. 

"I know. It doesn't feel real, to be honest with you." A small smile coats George's face, it alight with pure joy. 

"What are we going to do once I get here?" A million thoughts run through Dream's mind at once. There's several things he'd like to do, but that doesn't mean they're going to do them. 

"Whatever you want, George." He settles on, George nodding. 

"Well, as long as I'm spending time with you, I don't care what the hell we do."

Dream's heart soars. 

-

"Dream!" The man looks up from where he's scrolling through his phone whilst he waits, his eyes widening as he notices Sapnap sprinting at him. 

Dream lets out a loud laugh, letting his phone fall into his pocket before meeting him halfway. He practically jumps into his arms, arms wrapping around his neck and pulling him close. Sapnap is quick to return the hug, Dream just holding onto him tightly. 

Dream didn't realize how much he needed this. He thought he was fine with just talking with his friends through the internet, but getting to hold his best friend? It changed everything. Dream was already dreading Sapnap leading. 

"Holy shit! You're even hotter in person." Sapnap said after pulling away, looking the man up and down. Dream let's out another hearty laugh, just staring down at his best friend. They had gone too long without ever seeing each other. Now that Dream had it, he didn't want to let it go. 

"Jesus Christ, I'm- I'm talking to you. In person." He murmured, and he feels his throat close up. Panic strikes him for a moment, him just praying that he isn't going to cry. 

"This feels like a dream." Sapnap agreed, him setting a hand on Dream's arm and giving it a tight squeeze. It's enough to keep him grounded, tied down to reality. Dream is endlessly grateful for it. 

"Hold on, we gotta- we gotta take a picture for Twitter." Sapnap said hurriedly. Dream nodded, immediately pulling up his phone. 

He snaps a picture of Sapnap, putting the caption, 'friends don't lie :).' He then tweets it out, and immediately Twitter goes crazy. Sapnap laughs at he looks at the caption, pulling Dream into another hug for just a moment before pulling away. 

They decide to go get something to eat, Sapnap absolutely starving. As Dream pulls into the drive-through for McDonalds, he still finds himself unable to accept this is real. Sapnap is right next to him, and he isn't leaving for an entire two weeks. 

"What do you want?" Dream asked him, glancing over at him with one hand on the steering wheel. Sapnap told him his order, Dream getting their meal despite the other repeatedly saying he could pay for it. 

They're driving down to Dream's house, one hand on the wheel while his other is holding onto his burger when his phone buzzes. 

"Will you check that?" Dream asked, Sapnap nodding and wiping his hands off before picking up his phone.   
"What's your password?" Dream mindlessly tells him it, not even thinking. 

"Oh, it's from George- He just made it through security. Wait, what's this? Letters?" Dream's eyes go wide and he snatched the phone away from Sapnap before he could get another word out. 

Sapnap stared at him with shock clear in his gaze, the tension suddenly thick. Dream realized he had accidentally left the 'notes' app open, his heart hammering in his chest. 

"Did you see it?" He asked quietly, the voice in him small. Please. He didn't need Sapnap knowing his secret. It would kill him inside if he knew. 

"No, I didn't see anything." Sapnap replied quickly, raising his hands into the air defensively. Dream let's put a breath of relief before he can stop himself. He swipes out of the notes app before handing it back to Sapnap. 

"Just tell him to stay safe and we'll be there to pick him up as soon as he lands." Sapnap is immediately complying, and soon enough, the tension is gone as he brings up a random topic. 

He couldn't believe he had been that close to spilling his secret about George. God, what the hell was wrong with him? He was such an idiot. 

He shakes his head to clear it, focusing on the road. Sapnap didn't see it. That's all that mattered. 

"Oh my god! Patches!" Sapnap said excitedly, bending down to scoop her up into his arms. She goes rigid for just a moment before seeming to relax in his arms, reaching up to lick his face.   
"Oh my god, you're so cute. I bet Dream wouldn't mind if I snuck you home, yeah?"

"No way." Dream said, playfully glaring at him. He snaps a picture of the two just for more proof of their meet-up. Twitter is in shambles, some too scared to believe because of the entire vlog situation. 

He posts the photo, and this seems to seal the deal. All of Twitter begins to lose their shit because of the actual meet up, though some felt bad for George since he wasn't there. 

Oh, great. If they were freaking out now with Sapnap, he couldn't wait until they realized the entire Dream Team was together. 

"Dude, they're gonna go insane when they see George." Sapnap said happily, him practically reading Dream's thoughts. The man just smiled and nodding, and then Sapnap was taking a tour around the rest of his house, Patches following after him. 

They spent the rest of their time playing various games, as well as facetiming Karl who was also having a meet-up with Quackity. They even suggested all of them meeting up since they weren't that far, and Dream agreed. They didn't have a specific date, but soon enough the entire crew would be together. It would be unreal. 

"His plane is scheduled to land in thirty minutes." Sapnap looked up from where he was petting Patches and scrolling through the endless tags of him on Twitter. 

"Oh, shit. Let's go then." Dream's nerves were all jumbled. Sure, him and George talked on the phone, every single day, but what if it was different in person? What if it was awkward? Dream wouldn't be able to stand it being awkward. It would actually kill him. 

Dream set his hand on the doorknob, and that's when both him and Sapnap seemed to realize it was shaking.   
"Hey, are you okay?" Sapnap's voice goes soft, and it's one of the reminders on why the man is his best friend. 

"I'm fine. Just nervous." He breathed out. Sapnap offered him a small smile.   
"Everything will be just fine. The entire Dream Team is gonna be back together! Here, I'll drive."  
"You really don't have to do that-"  
"Relax. This is just payback for McDonald's." Dream hands him the keys gratefully, Sapnap patting his arm before heading towards the car. 

The drive to the airport is fifteen minutes long, and throughout the entire ride his leg cannot stop bouncing. Sapnap doesn't comment on it, which Dream is extremely grateful for. 

They've got ten minutes to wait when they make it to George's terminal, and so Dream snaps a photo of the ground of the airport, the caption being, 'not done yet ;)' 

He watches in seconds as his notifications explode. 

"When George gets here, you like, have to kiss him Dream-" The man looked over at Sapnap who was laughing, his brows furrowing.   
"You're gross!"

"You've told him you were gonna kiss him so many times. You've got to do it." Dream goes to respond but is cut off by his phone buzzing. He gets a text from George, which reads out, 'just landed :) see you in a few.' Only a few seconds later, he was getting tagged in a picture on Twitter by George. 

It's of the airplane, a simple smiley face being the caption. It's enough to send Twitter to shambles. Dream stands up from where he was sitting, Sapnap quickly joining him. 

When George walks out of the terminal, Dream's heart leaps into his throat. Despite obviously being tired from a nine hour flight, he looks absolutely beautiful. Like he was an angel in disguise. 

The cameras made him look good, but they did him no justice compared to how he actually looked. He looked around in confusion for a few moments before his eyes settled on Dream and Sapnap, and then a grin was lighting up his face. 

Sapnap pulled out his phone as George began to ran, and then Dream was meeting him and pulling him into his arms. 

"Oh my god!" George breathed out, and Dream can feel the other's own body trembling against his own. Dream tightened his grip just a bit, resting his chin on his shoulder. 

He didn't ever want to let him go. 

George was the first one to pull away, wiping away a few tears that had rolled down his cheeks. Dream was crying too, pure happiness seeping out of him. 

Sapnap then bounded up to George and pulled him into a hug of his own, Dream quickly wiping his eyes. 

"I can't believe I'm actually here." George said once he pulled away, a smile stretching from ear to ear. 

"This feels unreal." Dream murmured, his voice caught in his throat. 

"Can I post the video of you guys running to each other on Twitter? It doesn't have your face in it, Dream." Dream and George both nodded, staring at each other while seemingly out of breath. 

His stomach was exploding with butterflies, millions and millions of thoughts running through his head. George was actually here! They were no longer separated by a screen and thousands of miles. He was here, and would be here for two weeks. 

Dream was then struck with another thought. It was going to be way more difficult to hide his feelings. Even while on the phone, it was hard to just not let his feelings burst out of him, let them spill over the edge. 

He pushed the thoughts out of his mind. It didn't matter right now. George was here, and he wasn't leaving for two weeks.


	7. seven

The ride home is filled with all three's chatter, the air around them blissful and the most comforting Dream had ever felt. 

Sapnap rode in the backseat while George sat in the passenger's, Dream struggling to keep his eyes on the road. He couldn't help it. Having George beside him in person felt like heaven. He didn't know what he had done to deserve this, but his past life must've done something absolutely amazing. 

George has a soft smile on his face, streetlights illuminating his face every time they pass by. He looks heavenly, something that wasn't meant for this cruel world. Dream wished he could take him away from all pain, shelter him. 

But alas, he can do none of those things. He can only be there for him, no matter what. And of course, he intended to do just that. 

Patches runs right up to George when he first enters Dream's house, George bending down to run his hand up and down her back. He grinned bashfully, soon scooping her up into his arms. 

"Patches just replaced me!" Sapnap whined, Dream looking over at him and giving a playful roll of the eyes. 

"I can't help that I'm cooler than you, Sapnap." George teased lightly, looking up. He can't hold back a yawn now, cheeks flushing red in embarrassment. 

Dream is overcome with the urge to pester him, check in and see how much he's been sleeping or eating. He tried his best to hold back, but he couldn't help but let a little bit slip. 

"Did you sleep on your flight?" George looked away, and that was all he needed to know the answer.   
"I mean, no- I was to excited to sleep." Dream bit back his smile at the thought. He realized that this was going to be way harder than he thought to hide his feelings. 

On calls, Dream could hide his smile and his blushing cheeks. Here however, he had no place to hide. He couldn't just turn off his camera or end the call. 

"Alright, well you need sleep, George." The man doesn't even try to fight it, which just further proves his point. He misses Sapnap look, instead just extending his hand down to him. 

"Come on, I'll show you the guest room." George takes his hand gratefully, gently moving Patches off of him before standing up. 

"Are me and 'Gogy' sharing a bed? I'm tired too." Sapnap admitted teasingly. George shook his head immediately, rolling his eyes. 

"I would rather sleep on the floor than sleep in the same bed as you." Sapnap attempted to frown, but he couldn't hold back his laugh. It slipped out, Dream chuckling. 

While being on call was great due to long distance, it was nothing compared to actually being with them in person. To see their faces light up as they laughed, their bashful expressions. Dream was already missing it even though it wasn't gone yet. 

"You two aren't sharing a bed, sorry Sapnap." Dream said, glancing over at him.   
"We've got two beds in the guest bedroom."

"Wow, fancy." George commented playfully. Dream smiled at him before taking the lead, showing them off to their room. Sapnap immediately climbed into the bed, George pausing at the door. He turned back to Dream, a tiny smile on his face. 

"See you in the morning?" He questioned, though it was nearing morning already. Almost four in the morning. They wouldn't be up until almost evening. 

"See you in the morning." Dream repeated, his voice quiet. George stared at him for a few moments, finally closing the door. 

Dream let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding in, his shoulders sagging. Now it was time for him to get some sleep. 

But as soon as Dream climbed into bed beside Patches, he knew it was going to be difficult. George wouldn't leave his mind, no matter how hard he tried. The boy with the soft tufts of hair, perhaps the soft lips. Dream hadn't tested that theory just yet. 

His fingers itch, and he knows what he has to do. A gentle sigh leaves his lips as he grabs onto his phone, and then he's pulling up the notes app. 

He starts a new note under the folder, and he begins to write before his brain can even process what he's thinking. 

-

I met you in person. I actually met you in person. I'm convinced that this is still a dream. It has to be, right? The universe can't be this nice to me. It doesn't make sense. 

As soon as I saw your face, I knew I had fallen too far. You leapt into my arms. You smelled of lavender, a scent I never knew I loved so much until today. 

I held you and held you, cause that's the thing. We have an entire two weeks together. You aren't leaving tomorrow. I can hold you without any repercussions. 

Well, maybe no repercussions. 

Sapnap almost saw my letters to you. I panicked, and I think I almost scared him. I stopped him before he could find out the truth, however. I guess that's all that matters. 

I don't know what I would've done if he had seen them. Oh god, what if he had told you? I never would've forgiven myself or him. 

I can't have you finding out. Cause if you did, you would be out that door. 

These next two weeks are going to be the best of my life. But they're also going to be the hardest. I don't know how I'm going to manage to keep it back. I don't know how I'm going to stay quiet for so long. 

I've had dreams about us meeting. It usually ends with us kissing, or sometimes more. But I know that's only a dream. The more reasonable and less confident, the real me, would never do something like that. 

I am fine with us being just friends. That is more than enough for me. 

Two weeks I get to spend with you. I'll try to not think of your lips too much.

-

"George, you just spilled it!" A loud laugh accompanies it, Dream's feet pattering down the hallway almost silently. 

Their backs are turned when he enters the kitchen. bowls and pans in their hands. There's batter almost all over the counter, all over their hands. 

"The hell..?" Dream asked, his voice rough from sleep. Both George and Sapnap turn, aprons over their bodies. Dream recognizes them as his sister and his mom's. They are both way too small for the two, tight on their hips. 

George smiled nervously, and upon further inspection, Dream can spot batter in his hair, a smudge of it on his cheek. Sapnap has just a bit on his chin, but other than that he's clean. 

"Good morning, Dream!" They say in unison, and before either can get a word out, Dream is snapping a photo of the two. Cries and protests accompany it, Dream just chuckling and shaking his head. 

"What are you two doing?" He asked, George replying for the two of them.   
"We're making pancakes!"

"Well, we tried to make pancakes." Sapnap corrected, George lightly smacking his arm. Patches is sitting on the counter just a little ways away from the mess, watching the two with interest. 

"Look at this mess!" Dream chides, though he isn't really annoyed. It was a good idea, and in the end, it was pretty funny. He at least knew they were going to be ordering a lot of takeout. They could not cook for the life of them. 

"It's Sapnap's fault! He started a fight with it." George replied childishly, Dream nodding whilst walking up to him. 

"Yeah, I sorta guessed that by your face." Dream admitted, pointing out the batter coating it. George rolled his eyes.

"He seriously got it on my face?"  
"Yeah, here-" Dream licked his thumb, quickly swiping away the batter on his cheek. He holds his hand there for a moment too long, letting it linger. George's cheeks reddening. He looked down at the ground, Dream stepping away hastily. 

"My turn, Dream." Sapnap said, Dream raising an eyebrow as he looked at him.  
"Oh, really? Okay." He licked his thumb, Sapnap quickly shaking his head. He screamed in protest as Dream ran his thumb along Sapnap's chin, the male smacking him away. 

"Gross!"  
"You said you wanted me to!" Dream laughed, a knowing smirk on his face. George laughed as well, and Dream feels his chest warm.

Dream helped clean up the batter, instead making pancakes for the three of them himself. Sapnap heads off to watch television as he cooks, but George stays. 

He's almost pressed up against Dream's side, watching him carefully as he stirs the batter and releases some onto the frying pan. Dream can feel his heart beating in his ears, worried that George was going to be able to hear it as well. 

"You make it look so easy." George breathed out, Dream not even looking over at him. He felt as if he did, George was going to be able to see his true feelings written across his face, plain as day. 

"Well, it is easy. Just takes practice. You almost had it." Dream says back, his words soft and quiet. He flips the batter, going rigid when George reaches out and grabs onto his hand that held the spatula. 

"Can I try?" He asked, looking up at Dream. The male has no choice but to look down at him now, his face a blushing mess. George doesn't say anything about it however, a warm smile on his face. 

"Yeah, yeah, sure." He goes to step back but George keeps a firm grip on his hand, keeping him in place.   
"I'm scared to mess it up. Help me, will you?" Dream takes notice of how his accent is much heavier when he first wakes up. It's unbelievably cute. 

"Of course." He repositions his hand to where it is over George's, their fingers bumping against each other. George comes to stand in front of him, Dream having no choice but to rest his chin on top of the other's head. 

"Alright, just get it under there." Dream murmurs, hand moving with George's to position the spatula beneath the batter. He makes sure to take his time within helping George flip it, soaking in the time he had to hold George's hand. 

Finally, the two flip it, Dream quickly retracting his hand. He didn't want George to think he was letting it linger, a small breath escaping him. George grinned triumphantly, turning to look up at Dream. 

"We really are a dynamic duo!" He said excitedly, and Dream can only smile and agree with that face. 

George helps him with the rest of the pancakes, and soon enough they're calling Sapnap back into the kitchen. 

"Took you two long enough." He commented.   
"Sorry, but Dream was teaching me the right way to do it. You had it all wrong." George retorted in response, Dream dishing out their plates. They both take theirs gratefully, and then Dream joined them at the table. 

"What are the plans for today?" Sapnap asked, glancing over in Dream's direction. A shrug is his response, and then Dream is turning to George. 

"Well, mister George here has never been to the states. Isn't that right?" George nodded in approval.   
"So I think we should let him decide the first ever activity he gets to do in the states."

Sapnap turned to George, raising an eyebrow.   
"Well, George? It looks like today is your lucky day. What are you choosing?" George contemplated it for a few moments, chewing on a bite of his pancake. 

"Oh, easy." He says after swallowing.   
"I want to go to the beach, of course!" Sapnap and Dream both looked over at each other, shrugging. 

"What an excellent choice, George!" Dream comments, pretending to be a game show host. George smiled with a roll of the eyes, Sapnap chuckling. 

"After we eat breakfast, I'm sure swimming at the beach would be a great idea."

The plan for their first day was made.


	8. eight

Dream wished that he could've said that he did not have a hard time looking George up and down when he exited the bathroom. His cheeks involuntarily burned and he forced himself to look away, despite his eyes screaming in protest. 

He was wearing just a pair of swim trunks, them being a light blue color. Dream didn't really care about the shade however. His gaze was more stuck on George's abs, now fully revealed to the world. 

Dream was changed into a pair of his own, and soon enough, Sapnap was joining them.   
"You guys ready to go?" His reply was a scoff from George.   
"You ask that after we just waited on you for an extra ten minutes."

"Sorry, had to make sure I was looking good for the ladies." It's Dream's turn to roll his eyes, but he decides not to comment on Sapnap's antics. He grabs onto his car keys, and then after George stuffs several items they probably won't even use into the car, they're off. 

George nearly has his face pressed against the window as they pass by all of the buildings, face alight with excitement and wonder. It's unbelievably adorable, and once again Dream is faced with the struggle of keeping his eyes on the road. 

By the time they pull up to the beach, George is itching with anticipation. He goes to tumble out of the car as soon as they pull out, but Dream grabs onto his arm, keeping a steady grip. 

"Easy. We'll get there, I promise. Let's just get situated first." He can't help but find it cute just how excited George is. George looked back at him and nodded, a flustered smile on his face. It makes Dream yearn even more, and for a moment, he wonders how that's even possible. 

Dream got out of the car, Sapnap and George both joining him. George packed several towels, an assortment of snacks. Dream didn't even notice how George forgot the one thing they would probably need, sunscreen. 

"Sapnap, help me with this, will you?" George asked, nearly toppling over from the amount of fruits he was holding. Sapnap stared for a moment, bursting into a fit of snickers. 

"You really did not need to pack all of this."  
"Just help me, please?" He asked, Sapnap quick to oblige. 

Soon enough, they've got their own little station set up away from everyone else. The sun beats down on all of their backs, and George is itching to get into the water. 

"Alright, come on, Dream! Everything's done." Dream sighed, letting his shoulders sag.   
"I don't know.." George frowned, and then Dream is looking behind George to Sapnap. He gives him a nod, and then the plan is in motion. 

Sapnap dives forward, giving him the element of surprise on his side. He hoists George up, a yelp escaping his lips. Then he's being slung over Sapnap's shoulder, screeching. Dream laughed loudly, ignoring the looks they all received from other onlookers. 

Sapnap raced into the water with George on his shoulder, the man trying to fight his way out of his grasp. Dream followed after them, and then Sapnap was tossing George below the surface, water splashing around him. 

He broke the surface, coughing and sputtering.   
"What the hell?!" Laughter from the two was his only answer, him splashing Sapnap and shaking his head at Dream. 

"I trusted you and you betrayed me!"  
"To be fair, I did none of it." Dream replied coolly, a knowing smirk on his face. 

"I did all of it! And I'd do it again." Sapnap said. George rolled his eyes, splashing him again. The action caused Sapnap to lunge at George, dunking him beneath the surface. 

George broke the surface again, pouting. Dream laughed at his expression, and then Sapnap was turning towards him.   
"What-? Do you think you're getting out of this too?"   
"Sapnap, I will kick your ass-" Before he's given a chance to react, Sapnap is leaping at him. The man grabs onto his shoulders, shoving him below the surface. 

Dream's eyes widened, quickly squeezing them shut so it doesn't burn his eyes. Sapnap let's go a second later, and then Dream is breaking the surface. His hair drips as he shakes it free of droplets, shooting a glare in Sapnap's direction. George is nearly hysterical, pointing at Dream and laughing. 

"Ha! How does it feel?"   
"Okay, but are really gonna let him get away with that, George?" Dream asked, tipping his head to the side. George met his gaze, and then they both looked over at Sapnap. 

The man shook his head, but both were already lunging at him. George grabbed onto one shoulder while Dream grabbed onto the other, dunking Sapnap. They quickly backed away, George stumbling in his haste and nearly falling into the water. Dream was quick to catch him, eyes widening as his hands met skin. 

He pulled away, George's cheeks a bright red. He took notice of it, and he held onto it like it was his lifeline. He'd take anything he could get at this point. 

"Alright, truce!" Sapnap exclaimed once he had recomposes himself, the other two reluctantly agreeing. 

They swam for a while longer, and soon enough, the activity was dying down as the sun began to set. Sapnap was still swimming away, George sitting beside Dream on a towel, another one wrapped around his shoulders. 

Dream was long dried off by now, George shivering from the cold.   
"You alright?" Dream asked, looking down at the other. He quickly looked up and nodded. 

"I'm fine. I just forget how cold it can be sometimes after getting out of the water." He explained easily, and before Dream is even thinking, he's scooting closer to where they're pressed together. 

George blinks, and for a second, Dream almost thinks he's going to pull away. But he only leans in closer, reaching into his bag to pull out a pair of Airpods. 

"You wanna listen to music?" He asked, and Dream is inclined to agree. He handed Dream an Airpod, putting the other in his ear. 

Dream carefully dries his hair again before putting it in his ear, and a few seconds pass before George settles on a song. 

'I got your message.. It's crystal clear now.'

Dream hasn't heard this song before. He glances down at George, but the boy seems to be looking anywhere but at him. 

'Don't have the answers, so I've been feeling pretty down.  
They tell me to move on, but I don't know how.'

Dream finds himself listening to the lyrics, basking in them. 

'I still think you're lovely, even when you shut me out.'

Dream finds his gaze back on George again, the lyrics swirling in his head. Something about them seems familiar. The chorus then hits. 

'What about the things we said, to each other when we laid in bed?  
Yeah, I can't even feel without you  
I can't eat my next meal without you  
What about the things we did?  
You know, it wasn't easy letting you in  
So how could you leave without me?  
How'd you go to sleep without me?'

What the fuck? It was as though the lyrics took the thoughts right from his brain and put them into coherent sentences. Dream quickly looked away from the male, his cheeks burning. 

'I still got issues  
With the way that you handled me and you  
I wish there could've been another way  
Cause I don't know what you're doing today   
And it drives me fucking sane  
So what do I do?  
I think I'm in love with you'

George looks directly up at him at that lyric, and for a second, Dream thinks he's been caught. But there's almost ignorant bliss written across the man's face. He didn't know. His cheeks were a bright red, and Dream could only think about how beautiful he looked. 

He wanted to kiss him. He wanted to pull him in and kiss him until there was nothing left to kiss. 

'What about the things we said  
To each other when we laid in bed?  
Oh, I can't even feel without you  
I can't eat my next meal without you  
What about the things we did?  
You know, it wasn't easy letting you in  
So how'd you leave without me?  
How'd you go to sleep without me?'

Everything in him was screaming at him to do it. To take control and just kiss him. Kiss him until he couldn't breathe anymore. His breath hitched in his throat. George's eyes were on him, and directly on him. 

'What about the things we said  
To each other when we laid in bed?  
Yeah, I can't even feel without you  
I can't eat my next meal without you  
So what about the things we did?  
You know, it wasn't easy letting you in  
So how'd you leave without me?  
How'd you sleep without me?'

The song ends, and George stares at him with such a fierce intensity it almost scares him. Dream is suddenly pulled out of his thoughts by footsteps, him pulling away and turning to see Sapnap. 

"Hey, we're the only people still here. Are you guys ready to head back?" Dream slowly removed the Airpod from his ear, handing it back to George. He cleared his throat, trying to cool his cheeks. 

"Yeah, yeah, I'm ready." When he looks up at Sapnap, the man is staring down at him with a strange look on his face. When he realizes he's been caught, he quickly looks away. 

They packed all the things into the car, the entire time Dream lost in his own thoughts. What had just happened? The lyrics refused to leave his brain, swirling and flipping. 

Then it hit him. Perhaps he needed to let George in. 

Wait, no. What was he thinking? He couldn't let George in. Letting George into his thoughts and feelings was a no-go. If George knew the truth, his life would be over. 

Sapnap and George chat on the way back home, but Dream finds himself quiet. He doesn't know what to do. His feelings were just continuing to grow, when that was the last thing he wanted. 

He had almost kissed George, for crying out loud! This was the last thing he had wanted. 

When they get home, they all talk for a few minutes about nothing important, but the sun managed to do wonders to them. They're all exhausted, and soon enough, Dream is alone in his room once again. 

He already knows what he's going to do before he does it. 

-

I need to stop. There has to be some way I can forget about you. Move on, and let these feelings die. I can't have them growing. It's going to tear me apart in the end. 

I almost fucking kissed you today. Out of all the stupid things I've ever done, that's got to be almost number one. How could I do that? I almost just blatantly stated rejection in the face. 

You just.. You just had this stupid fucking adorable look on your face, and for a moment I allowed myself to believe that you liked me back. That we could potentially have a future together. 

I'm wrong. I'm so, so wrong. We could never have a future together, because you're straight and could never love someone like me. 

I looked up the lyrics of the song you played for me today. 'Letting You In,' huh? How did you know? How did you manage to play something that reflects exactly how I feel?

Well, George. Letting you in is the last thing I ever want to do. If you could see my thoughts and feelings, you would leave for good. 

I know writing these aren't healthy for me. In fact it's most likely doing the opposite effect of what I want it to do. But I can't stop. It's the only way I can feel like I'm letting them out. 

I need to delete these. I need to delete these feelings. 

I can never let you in. That was proven tonight. 

-


	9. nine

When Dream opens his eyes, he's surprised to not hear bustling activity from the kitchen. He presumed that they would be up and at it again just like the day before. 

He slid out of the bed, checking the time. Nearly eleven in the morning. He ought to get them up. 

He began to walk down the hallway, however he heard a sound that made him stop in his tracks. Violent retching sounded across the hallway, coming from the bathroom. 

His legs were carrying him before he could change his mind, and then he was pushing open the door. 

George was hovered over the toilet, his face buried into the crook of his elbow. He looked to be trembling, his shirt damp with sweat. Sapnap was comforting him, or trying to anyways, a hand held on his shoulder. 

"What the hell?" Dream asked, immediately moving inside. George didn't even look up, Sapnap looking over at him helplessly. 

"I woke up to him vomiting in the room. I cleaned it all up, don't worry about it." He waved Sapnap away, instead bending down beside George. 

"Why didn't you wake me?"  
"I thought about it, but I just.. didn't. I don't know." Instant worry filled him, Dream looking down at George's skin. 

It looked insanely red, and Dream could even see little blisters. Suddenly, a thought hit him. 

Sunburns. 

Both him and Sapnap were used to the hot air, but George hadn't been in such warm weather in ages. It was probably a lot to get used to, and they forgot to pack sunscreen. It made sense that he would be taking the sunburns worse than everything else. 

Relief as well as guilt washed over him. He was glad it was nothing serious, but he didn't like seeing George in pain. He should've remembered to pack sunscreen, damnit!

"Okay, it's just reactions to the sun." He explained easily, his hand coming to rest on George's back.   
"What hurts?" He asked, his voice soft and tender. 

George slightly lifted his head to look up at him, face contorted into one of pain. It made Dream feel absolutely awful inside. 

"My skin feels like it's on fire, and I have this pounding headache- I feel nauseous." All normal reactions to a severe sunburn. Dream was just glad it wasn't sun poisoning. 

"Alright, Sapnap- There's Aloe in the fridge. Can you go grab it for me?" Sapnap is quick to nod and race off, Dream gently pulling him back from the toilet. George quickly subsided into Dream, tiredly leaning his head onto his chest. The man stiffened for a moment, before letting himself relax. It was just out of tiredness, nothing else. 

"You're alright. I'll get you some new clothes to wear after we get some Aloe on your skin. It'll help soothe your burns." He reassured, Sapnap returning with the bottle a few moments later. 

"Thank you. Go get me a pair of my sweatpants and a hoodie. It'll be baggy on him and won't cling to his skin." He had never seen this side of himself before. He was never one to be such a caring type of person, much rather cracking jokes to ease the tension and worry than actually taking action. He supposed it was different when it came to George. 

"Arms over your head." George complied without a single complaint, Dream taking a small breath before lifting the shirt over his head. He goes to help take off his pants, but George is waving him away. 

"I can manage it. I'm not completely helpless." He lets out a weak laugh, shrugging off his pants. He's merely in his boxers now, Dream struggling to keep his eyes off of him. 

He lifts the lid off of the bottle, squeezing just a bit of the content into his hand. He hesitates, George taking notice.   
"It's not a big deal." 

Dream nodded, letting out a tiny laugh.   
"Of course not." He agreed, and then he was rubbing the lotion into his shoulder. George immediately let out a sigh of relief, squeezing his eyes shut. 

"Does it feel good?" Dream asked with a soft smile, George nodding.   
"It feels so nice." Dream chuckled, shaking his head before rubbing it in another spot. 

He moves it up and down his back, tracing patterns and creating circles with his hands. George lets his head hang, basking in the soothing motion. 

It feels so comfortable, like it was an ordinary thing in their lives. Dream was a nervous wreck on the inside, but he found himself calming down with each touch of the skin. 

He finally pulled back, setting the bottle off to the side. Sapnap had returned with the clothes, them sitting on the counter. 

"Almost done, and then you can sleep, alright?" George nodded tiredly. Dream grabbed onto the hoodie, about to hand it to George only for him to lift his arms into the air, giving permission to allow Dream to slide it over his torso. 

So as gentle as he can be, Dream does. George relaxes into the hoodie as soon as it's over his head, sliding the sweatpants on himself. 

"You ready to sleep?"   
"Yeah. Can't walk though. Too tired." His words slurred together, Dream chuckling nervously and rubbing the back of his neck. 

"Carry me?" He asked quietly, and Dream knows deep down, that this is not good for him. George is only making it easier to get attached, and he feels like he's drowning in his unrequited love. 

But how can he say no?

"Yeah, I've got you." He hoists George and himself into the air, and then the man's arms are wrapping around his neck, Dream's hands resting on his hips to keep him in place. 

George leaned his head into Dream's neck, the male's breath hitching in his throat. He froze for a moment, quickly snapping out of it and carrying George back to the guest room. 

"Wait." George murmured, Dream pausing.   
"Can I sleep in your room? It's- Patches always sleeps in there."

God, he's adorable. 

"Sure." Dream agreed instantly, and then he was changing direction and carrying George to his room. He laid the man down, pulling the covers over him. Patches lifted her head, getting up and walking over to George, eventually laying down beside him. 

Dream turns to leave, to give him his space and peace, but George's hand shoots out, latching onto his wrist. What was he doing?

"Stay, please? Just until I fall asleep." Dream shouldn't. He really shouldn't. 

"Okay."

George pulled Dream down beside him, Dream making sure to stay on the end of the bed so he wasn't invading his space. 

However, George doesn't seem to have boundaries. He moves forward, burying his face into Dream's chest. The man feels his brain short circuit, a billion thoughts running through it at once. 

But he lays there, George's head now resting on his chest. He lays for what seems like hours and seconds at the same time, staying long after the other falls asleep. 

He looks so peaceful, lips slightly parted and eyelashes fluttering in the soft breeze. It's much better in person. 

Dream looked up as he heard movement, finding Sapnap staring at them.   
"Dream?" He asked quietly, and then Dream is forced out of his thoughts. 

He quietly and gently moved away, replacing his chest with a pillow for George. He then followed Sapnap, the man heading to the kitchen. 

"I need to talk to you." Is the first thing that escapes his best friend's lips. Dream raised an eyebrow, not sure if he was liking where this was going. 

"Okay, go on." Sapnap takes a deep breath. 

"I saw them." At first, he doesn't know what he means. He stares at Sapnap, completely dumbfounded. Sapnap notices his expression, sighing before continuing. 

"I see how you look at him, I hear the way you speak to him. And I saw them, Dream. Your letters to George. I mean, I only saw a line or two, but, 'I wish we could be more?' I think I know what that means."

The walls are closing in on him. This can't be happening. This really can't be happening. He had tried to be so careful, he was so careful. Yet Sapnap had seen them. 

"I don't know what you're talking about." He tries to say, but the words come out weak and uncertain. 

"Dream, it's really not a big deal. It's not. I don't care who you like. It's not my problem." Dream feels his hands curl into fists. 

"What the fuck is your point?" He asked, clenching his jaw. He can't help but feel angry. The secret he had tried so hard to cover up was out now. 

"Writing letters to yourself isn't healthy! You need to talk to him about it!"  
"Are you out of your goddamn mind?!" Sapnap went silent, snapping his mouth shut. Dream stared at him, his heart hammering in his chest. 

"He cannot know! You don't get it. He would leave me. He would stop being my fucking friend. Is that what you want?"  
"You don't know that." His friend shoots back, Dream scoffing. 

"Oh, so I just take the chance? George is one of my best friends. I can't just afford to lose him."   
"You don't notice how he looks at you?" Dream is now the one to go silent. 

"He looks at you like you're his entire world. It doesn't take a genius to see that. You're being so, forgive me, dumb! It's so obvious he has feelings for you. But he's never going to make the first move if he doesn't know. That's not how George operates."

Dream wanted more than anything to believe him. But he couldn't. 

"You cannot tell him. Please, Sapnap. I'm trusting you, here. I will never forgive you if you tell him." A long sigh leaves the man's lips. 

"I'm not going to tell him." Dream's shoulders sagged with relief.   
"But you should. You can't keep this bottled up inside of you. It's not healthy."

-

It's four in the morning, but Dream can't find it in him to sleep. He's in George's guest bed for the night, the man having not woken since the morning. It was obvious he needed sleep. 

Sapnap snored on the other bed, and Dream is just about to start another letter when he gets a text. He looks at the contact, brows furrowing. It's from George. 

'come out on the balcony :)'

Before he's even thinking, he's climbing out of the bed. Sapnap only turns in his sleep, Dream quietly exiting the room. He headed down the hallway, George's back to him as he reached balcony. 

There was a nice and cool breeze, hitting Dream's cheeks and ruffling his hair as he stepped onto it. George turned, his hands resting on the ledge. 

"I almost thought you were sleeping." He said softly, turning back to the sky.   
"But then I remembered that your sleep schedule is absolute shit." Dream let out a breath of laughter, moving to stand beside him. 

"What are you doing up? How are your burns?"  
"I've slept all day. I'm not very tired. I've still got a headache, but I'm feeling better." He explained, looking over at the man. 

Dream's knees nearly go week at the sight. He looks so beautiful, in Dream's hoodie, the breeze ruffling his hair. 

"How'd you like the song?" George asked after a moment, and Dream blinked. 

"It's all I've been thinking about." Dream admitted, running a few fingers through his hair. 

"It is?" George's voice is quiet as he turns back to the sky, keeping his gaze off of him.   
"Yeah. I don't know why."

"It's all I've been thinking about for a while." George replied, folding his hands. 

"It's a good song." George nodded in agreement. They fall into a comfortable silence, George shifting closer to Dream, their hips bumping against one another. 

"I'm glad you're here, George. I'm still convinced this isn't real." Dream broke the silence, George looking up at him. 

"I know. I'm glad I'm here too. But this is real, Dream." George's hand slowly moved, coming to rest on Dream's. The man felt his heart stop, eyes shifting downwards to look at it. 

"I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere for a while." Dream smiled softly.   
"You're such a great friend. You're too good to me."

George smiled wistfully, but there's a distant look on his face. One that looks incredibly sad.   
"You're a great friend too, Dream."

They stand out there for a long while, and soon enough, the sun is peeking out above the horizon. 

George had Dream's hand completely in his grasp now, their fingers interlaced. 

They watched the sun come up together, and Dream just allowed himself to bask in the moment, not even thinking about the letters.


	10. ten

It's around a ten hour drive. The first two hours go by easily, them chatting to keep the time moving. However, they all end up falling into a smothering silence.

The drive is long and excruciating. Sapnap and Dream take turns driving. George would've drove, but he was used to being on the opposite side and it was far too dangerous. 

So George naps for most of it, still recovering from his sunburns. They're hardly bad at all anymore, but the pain was draining. 

However, the ride proved to be worth it as soon as they got out of the car to see Karl and Quackity racing towards them. 

Karl leapt into Sapnap's arms while Quackity ran over to both Dream and George, a giddy smile on his face. 

"Holy shit, Dream! I've never seen you in person before." He exclaimed, Dream shrugging weakly, a small blush on his cheeks from embarrassment. 

"Yeah, this is.. this is me." Karl turned, eyes widening as he seemed to notice the man for the first time. 

"Dream! Wow! You're hot." He chirped. They all chuckled, and then Karl was pulling them inside to get away from the cold. It was definitely something Dream wasn't used to, and he was trembling and shivering as soon as he had stepped out of the car. 

Once inside, Karl muttered something about warming them up, heading to the kitchen. Quackity and Sapnap followed, Dream going to follow only for George to grab onto his sleeve. 

"George?" Dream asked quietly, George's own cheeks and nose red from the cold. 

"Here. I knew we were visiting them so I packed some things." He reached into his pocket, Dream raising an eyebrow as he noticed a pair of mittens. 

He was a bit confused. Sure, his hands would be warm, but- He was cut out of his thoughts as George slipped them over his own hands. Then before Dream could react, George was cupping his cheeks. 

"Big ol' Florida man isn't used to the cold." George let out a breath of laughter, squishing Dream's cheeks together. Dream could barely breathe, his heart pounding and hammering. 

It was just a single act of kindness, yet Dream still couldn't even breathe over it. It scared him. George could do whatever he wanted to him, and Dream would be utterly defenseless. 

Dream stared down at George, his eyes flickering downwards to his lips. His soft, soft lips. What it would be like to tug on them.   
"Hey, guys? You just gonna stand there like a couple of lovebirds? I made hot chocolate."

They both pulled away, George hastily shoving his mittens back into his pockets. Dream looked over at Karl, throwing on a smirk to try and hide his obvious nervousness. 

"Funny." He chided, Karl chuckling before he followed after him. 

They're seated at the table, all holding cups of hot chocolate.   
"So me and Quackity were thinking we'd do a surprise stream, to surprise the fans with all of us. But Dream, if that makes you uncomfy, we really don't have to do that. We just thought it would be fun."

"I don't know how that's going to work because Dream hasn't face revealed." George started, tugging on his lower lip.   
"I can face reveal, it's no big deal."

All eyes are suddenly on him, their faces morphed into one of shock.   
"What? Dream- You don't have to if you don't wanna." Quackity said quickly, Dream waving a hand dismissively. 

"I've been meaning to get around to it anyways. I might as well." George stared at him with obvious concern, Dream quickly flashing him a smile to let him know it was okay. 

He figured he was ready. He'd have to face his fears at some point, and now seemed like an alright time. Surrounded by his best friends. 

"Are you sure?"  
"Yes, I'm sure, Karl." The man's face lit up, him clapping his hands together. 

"Alright, well, are you guys ready?"

-

"Dream, you don't have to do this." His voice is hushed, them having to be quiet as Quackity and Karl started the stream like normal. 

The plan was to just walk in once they received a text from Quackity. It was simple. Walk in and let the world go nuts. 

"George, I promise you, I'm okay with this. I'm ready." Sapnap gives him a pointed look, as if to ask if he really doesn't believe George loves him. Dream ignores it. 

The text comes through Sapnap's phone, and then he's pushing the door open. Dream freezes for a moment, but then George is squeezing his hand. He pulls away, takes a deep breath, and then he's walking through the door. 

"Oh! You guys! I didn't know you three were here." Karl said innocently, a loud laugh leaving him. The chat was going insane, Dream seeing several people wondering who he even was. 

"All of you guys, say hi! Say hi to my stream." Karl beckoned them over, Quackity placing an extra three chairs down for them. 

They all greet the stream, and then it's Dream turn. George gives him a soft smile, his leg shifting to rest against Dream's. 

"Uh, hey guys! Long time no see." He started, and instantly, the chat exploded. He was actually face revealing. And he wasn't even freaking out about it! He knew he would've, if it weren't for the leg resting against his, the body beside him. 

"Chat, I had no idea Dream was this hot." Quackity said, and they all let out a laugh. It eases the tension in Dream's shoulders, and he lets himself to relax. 

He feels okay. This was going the opposite of how he thought it would, and it felt amazing. He was just reminded of how loved he was in that moment. He felt great. 

They're two hours into the stream when the teasing starts. It's mindless teasing, but it doesn't make it hurt any less. 

They're messing with George, relentlessly teasing him about Dream. Well, Sapnap isn't. He's looking at Dream sympathetically, because George is shutting everything down, making Dream's heart drop more and more. 

"Oh, come on! You love him!" Karl said with a loud laugh, his shoulders shaking.   
"I do not. Don't be gross." George said with a small chuckle, shaking his head. 

"I think he's actually in love with me, Karl. That's why he isn't in love with Dream."  
"See, that's a good point." George nodded in his direction, them all laughing. Sapnap joins in to make it not seem so awkward, but Dream isn't laughing. The most he can manage is a half-smile, but even that looks incredibly forced. 

"If anyone were in love with the other, it would be Dream being in love with me. He's such a huge simp for me. It's almost embarrassing." George carelessly laughs, looking over at Dream and smiling. 

They all break off into laughter, but George's smile fades when he sees Dream not laughing. He furrows his eyebrows in confusion, but Dream can barely look at him through his anger. 

"Come on, Dream! Are you even going to defend yourself?"  
"Well, he's wrong so, it doesn't really matter." Dream says, looking over at Karl. 

"I have never and will never like George." He lied straight through his teeth. He doesn't look over at George, scared that the man would be able to see right through him. 

"Mhm, sure. He probably talks about me all the time." George quipped, and Dream can feel the anger building up inside of him. 

"I do not!"  
"Really? Prove it. Hand me your phone."

Sapnap is staring at him with wide eyes, mutely shaking his head. Dream is almost frozen in place, jaw clenched. 

Karl and Quackity are laughing, not even realizing the obvious tension flowing off of him and Sapnap. 

"No." He starts, George smirking.   
"See? I'm right. He's scared I'm gonna find something." Dream knows he should keep his mouth shut. That this was only going to get him in trouble. 

"You know what? Fine." He unlocks the phone with his face, making sure to swipe out of the notes app before handing it to George. The male stares at him with raised eyebrows, shrugging before beginning to go through it. 

"Ooh, you text your mom a lot, Dream." George said, Quackity leaning over his shoulder and chuckling. Dream met Sapnap's gaze who was obviously panicking, biting the inside of his cheek harshly. 

The chat all thinks this is hilarious, spamming their laughter. George goes through his texts for a good five minutes. 

Dream thinks he's about to hand the phone back but then he swipes down. A small chuckle leaves him.   
"Why is your notes app your most used app? Hiding the Dream SMP script in there?"

"George-" Dream started, but George was already opening the app. His brows furrowed in confusion, Quackity starting to realize this may be too personal. He pulled away, looking over at Dream. 

Dream was pale with terror, and he can only watch as George seems to find his secret. His face goes blank, and then before he can get another word read, Dream is reaching over and snatching the phone away from him. 

He can't breathe. He needs to get out. He rises to his feet, pushing his way out the door. He needs to go. He has to leave. 

Dream steps outside, heading towards his car. He's cursing as he tries to get the door open when he hears a bang, eyes flying over to George who is walking outside, the snow landing in his hair. 

"Dream, what the hell are you doing?" He asked, Dream ignoring him. He stopped a few feet away from Dream, eyeing him. 

"What were those?" He asks, and his voice seems to have a small tremor to it. A small shake. Dream looks over at him, shaking his head. 

"Let me see them, Dream." Is he insane? He really thinks he's going to let him see the rest?  
"Dream, let me see them." George repeats, and Dream can feel his facade crumbling. 

Because no matter what, he could never say no to George. So Dream unlocks it, handing it over to the boy. 

Dream watches his reaction as he goes through each letter, his expression unreadable. It lasts a painful almost ten minutes, the cold biting at his cheeks and nose. He doesn't care. 

When George finally lowers the phone, he's staring at him with pure pain written across his face. 

"Dream.." Dream doesn't like the sound of that voice. It's the one reserved for him, but he doesn't like it anymore. He hated it. He would rather hear anything else than that stupid fucking voice. 

"I'm sorry." Dream looked away, shoving his hands into his pockets. 

"I really didn't mean to give you the wrong idea, Dream." The man doesn't dare look at his face. If he does, he's going to cry. 

"I'm just.. You're a great friend. And I'm so happy that you're my best friend. I just don't have those kinds of feelings for you." Can he shut up? Can he stop talking? He was only making this worse. 

"I love you.. just not in that way." Dream looked up at him, and a tear rolls down his cheek. George's face is sympathetic as well as something else, and Dream hates it. Hates him for showing sympathy. 

"What about that song? The song you played. Was that nothing? I thought-" George stared at him, a small sigh leaving him. 

"It was just a song, Dream. I found it on Spotify. I didn't play it specifically for you. There wasn't a- a secret message."

Dream's heart absolutely shatters with every word, and Dream takes a step back. 

"Look, just come inside. We're friends, alright? We can act like this never happened. We can forget about it." How can he just forget about it? It's all Dream could think about. His love for George. He was drowning in it, and George thought he could just forget and act like it never existed?

Dream gets his car unlocked, grabbing onto his phone and pushing it into his pocket. 

"Where are you going?" George asked, his voice almost scared. 

"Home." Dream bites out, George shaking his head.   
"We're supposed to spend another three days with them. You can't leave now- My time with you is limited! I leave in less than two weeks." 

"Go spend time with them." He mutters, sliding into the car. He shuts the door, George resting his hand against the window. 

"I wanna spend time with you. That's why I came here."

Dream needed him to leave. He couldn't do this right now. Not when his heart was shattering, his eyes full of unshed tears. 

"Get away, George. Just go away." So George did. He took a few steps back, allowing Dream to pull out of the driveway. Dream knows he's staring, but he drives off anyway, leaving it behind.


	11. eleven

It's snowing heavily, and Dream nearly crashes his car several times because of how sleek the road is and because of how the tears are blurring his vision. 

He's eventually forced to pull into a gas station parking lot for the night, and he tilts his chair back and fully allows himself to break down. 

This wasn't meant to happen. He was never supposed to find them. And Dream's worst fears had been confirmed. He didn't feel the same way. 

It felt like knives were stabbing into him. Maybe he would've preferred that over his. He would die a million times over if it meant George felt the same way. 

How could the man have just told him to forget and pretend it didn't happen? To him, George was his entire world. He couldn't just forget about his feelings, the feelings that he had thought for ages. It wasn't that simple. 

He knows he needs to sleep. But his back aches in the uncomfortable seat, and he finds himself longing to be back in his bed, George beside him. 

There's only one thing familiar that he knows to do. And he hates how he still feels the urge to do it. 

He opens up his notes, going to the folder and starting up a new letter. 

-

I wish I could hate you. I want to. I want to hate you and despise you, hate you for doing this to me. But.. I just can't. 

It kills me inside. You're killing me, do you realize that. I can't just forget about my feelings, as much as you'd like to believe that. It's not possible. 

I've already tried. 

Tonight, the pain I felt was worse than any pain I've ever felt before. I'd rather be stabbed a million times than face that again. 

It's just, I hate how kind you still were even while rejecting me. You could've been a total dick about it, but you weren't. You were kind to me. 

The song may have meant nothing to you, but it meant something to me. It was right. I never should've let you in. I should've kept up my boundaries. 

I shouldn't have let myself get wrapped around your finger. I shouldn't have tried so hard to please you. 

Part of me wishes we had never met, and I hate myself for thinking that. 

In a few days, you'll be coming back. I'm hoping you'll buy tickets to go home early. I'll even buy them. I just can't be around you. It'll kill me. 

Letting you in was a mistake. 

-

He sets his phone off to the side, choking on his own sobs. Sleep still doesn't come easily, so he pairs his phone up to his bluetooth speaker. 

'Letting You In' begins to play, Dream letting out a shaky sigh and letting the words fill his head. When the song ends, he plays it again. He plays it on loop, letting it lull him to sleep eventually. 

He dreams of George's lips, ones that he never gets to touch. 

-

He finishes the ride in the morning. He ignores several texts from Sapnap, though there isn't a single text message from George. He hates how he gets upset over that, but he can't help it. 

When he's home, Patches is quick to bound over to him. He picks her up, holding her close. 

Karl had sent out a tweet, saying that Dream had to leave early because something unexpected came up. Dream laughs at it. Yeah, unexpected. 

Several thousand tweets come his way, all offering their support. If there's one thing he loves, it's his fans. They're so kind to him, even when he doesn't deserve it. 

It's nearly midnight, when Dream realizes he can't do this. He's tossing and turning in bed, Patches having left after getting nudged one too many times with his foot. 

He needed to forget. He needed to get George off of his mind. 

He knew what he had to do. 

He shrugs his jacket over his shoulders, getting into his car and driving off. He's there in five minutes, staring up at the faded neon lights. 

He just needed to get his mind off of George. He was prepared to do anything to do that. 

The place reeked of alcohol, Dream wrinkling his nose as soon as he stepped inside. There was some sort of band playing, Dream ignoring it as he headed towards the bar. 

He hadn't been here too many times, only coming out once or twice with friends. He was never considered a drinker, but extreme times call for extreme measures. 

He orders himself a drink, downing it in only a few minutes. Then he's ordering another, and another. 

Deep down, he knows this is stupid of him. That he's going to do something he regrets. But he doesn't care. He can't find any more shits to give. 

He's lost count of how many drinks he's had when someone sidles up to him. It looks to be a man around his age, with piercing brown eyes. 

If Dream just looked at them, he could imagine they were George's. 

"Did you come here alone?" The man asks, hoisting himself up onto the other barstool. Dream cleared his throat before nodding, looking him up and down. 

He's attractive, anyone can see that. But he's got more of a rough look to him, while George is more soft. Dream much preferred the softer look. 

"My name's James. What's yours, love?" He reaches over and grabs onto his hand, Dream looking down at it. He could easily say no if he wanted to. 

But hadn't he come here to forget about George? 

"Clay." He breathed out, the man smiling softly. His hand moves upwards to grasp at Dream's jaw, and then he's closing the distance, pressing their lips together. 

When Dream imagined him and George kissing, it was never like this. George's lips were always soft, as well as his kisses. He was always gentle. 

This was the exact opposite. 

The man was rough, obviously liking to take control. His fingers went to run through Dream's hair as they kissed, and then his tongue was entering the man's mouth. 

He hated it. His breath reeked of alcohol, and he hated how the man kissed. But he continued kissing back, hands moving to dance around the man's waist. 

And when he finally does pull away, James has a small smirk on his face. It's not the small and soft smile that Dream envisioned George having. 

"Do you got a place we can go to?" This is his chance. To say no, get a grip on his life. He shouldn't do this. He doesn't even have feelings for the guy. 

But his hand reaches out and grabs onto his keys. 

Patches hissed at James as soon as they walked in, Dream shutting the door behind them. They ignored her, the lights turned off as they kissed, stumbling blindly towards Dream's room. 

Dream nearly trips over something, looking down to see George's sweatshirt. His heart stops for a moment, and then he's kicking it to the side. 

He pushes James onto the bed, and then he hesitates. He can call it quits, have him leave. He doesn't have to do this. 

"What are you waiting for?" James asked, already fully exposed. Dream looks down, and then he's throwing off his shirt. 

-

The sun is high in the sky when Dream's eyes flutter open, and he doesn't even remember what happened the previous night for a few moments. 

But then it hits him. 

What had he done? James was already gone, his clothes scarce and the male missing. Dream sat up, throwing his sweats on. 

He grabs onto his phone, seeing nearly a hundred missed calls from Sapnap. 

The hell? Had something happened? The man wouldn't have called him that many times just to yell at him for leaving. This was something different. 

Sapnap answered on the first ring, and Dream can hear his shaky breathing on the other end of the call. He can also hear Quackity and Karl talking in hushed whispers, but he isn't able to make anything out. 

"Hello?" He finally murmurs, and Sapnap sighs.   
"Dream, what the fuck did you do?" He's struck with confusion. 

"What are you talking about?"  
"Check Twitter."

So with shaking hands, Dream does. He's almost blown away by the amount of notifications. What had happened? 

Most of his timeline is a bunch of people telling others not to talk about it, that it was his privacy. Dream's stomach instantly filled with fear. Then, he finds a retweet of the original tweet. 

He clicks on it, seeing almost two hundred thousand likes on it as well as thousands of comments. For a second, he isn't sure what he's looking at. 

It's a video, Dream hardly able to make anything out on it. He pressed on it and started to play it from the beginning, turning his brightness up. 

Dream nearly dropped his phone. 

It was him, sitting on that barstool, making out with that man. It was so obvious they were using tongue, Dream's eyes closed as the man ran his fingers through his hair. 

The video even managed to get Dream grabbing his keys and leaving with James, and then it was ending. The caption merely said, 'is this dream? it looks exactly like his face reveal.'

"Oh my god." Dream breathed out, feeling like he was going to vomit. And he did. All over the carpet. 

"Dream, you need to calm down." How could he calm down? There was a video of him making out with someone and then leaving with them on the internet! It was pretty easy to figure out what they had done after. 

Dream ended the call with Sapnap without even mustering up the strength to say goodbye. He knows he shouldn't, but he finds himself going through all of the comments. 

Most of them are supportive, hating on the person for posting it. But Dream pays those ones no mind. He finds some, calling him slurs. His eyes well with tears, but he continues scrolling. He can't stop now. 

'wow, wonder how george feels about this' 

Dream shakes his head, and he can't stop the tears from slipping down his cheeks. What had he done? Just yesterday, he was feeling like he was on top of the world. 

Now, he was at the lowest of lows, and he couldn't seem to even make it back to his feet before he was getting knocked back down. 

He knows he should say something. Try to do damage control and shut down any conspiracies before they can arise. But he doesn't. He tosses his phone to the side, looking over at Patches who meows at him when he meets her gaze. 

He wasn't drowning now, he was suffocating. Drowning was almost peaceful in a way. Once you realized you were going to die, you could just close your eyes and inhale the water. 

Suffocating, however? It was torturous until the very end. 

He gets multiple messages from his friends, some even from Tommy offering his support. But the one person he wanted to hear from, hasn't said a single word. 

George. 

Dream sobs. He curls up on the floor and cries until he physically can't anymore. How could have this happened? He had been so careful, and then one mistake, and George knew. 

And George had shut him out. 

It was like George had made him lose control. So, he had done anything to get it back. And he supposed that meant hooking up with someone he didn't even know. 

"Fuck you." He breathed out in between his sobs, clenching his eyes shut. The world is crashing down around him, and Dream can do nothing except watch. 

He presses on the notes folder, finding the letters. He deletes each and every single one, rage filling him. This was George's fault. This was all his fault that Dream was going through this. 

He knew deep down, that wasn't true. But Dream needed to blame someone. 

And George seemed to be the best option.


	12. twelve

They come home two days later. If home is the right word for it. They don't belong here, this isn't their place. They just came back. Back for a short while, before they'd leave again. 

Dream doesn't do anything during the period of the two days. It's a struggle to even get out of bed, to convince himself to eat. 

He only goes through the routine of taking care of himself when Sapnap sends him reminders through text, because deep down, Sapnap knows him. 

He knows how destructive Dream can be. He knows how he suffocates and drowns. 

So Dream just barely takes care of himself for Sapnap. Only for Sapnap, for no one else. 

Before they get there, Dream knows he has to freshen up a bit. So he does. He takes a long shower, one that lasts until his skin is wrinkled, looking like tiny raisins dotted across his skin. 

He cleans himself off, going through the motions of washing his hair, combing it, brushing his teeth. He feels almost robotic, simply going through the motions. 

When he's finally ready, there's a knock on the door. A small sigh escaped his lips, him slowly walking over and opening it. 

There stood George and Sapnap, Sapnap's gaze full of worry and concern. Dream looked over at George, but the man wasn't looking at him. In fact, his gaze was frozen to the floor, as if he didn't look at Dream, he would cease to exist. 

Dream stepped off to the side to let them in, and George immediately pushed his way past and headed towards the guest room. The door is slammed behind him, Sapnap wincing. 

Did he really have the right to be angry? He was really trying to fucking act like he was angry after what he did to Dream? He really had the audacity?

"He wasn't like that at Karl's.. Just quiet. I don't know what's gotten into him." Sapnap explained quietly. Dream didn't even look at him, gaze glued to the closed door.

"How are you?" Sapnap asks, only to divert the attention off of George. Dream just looks at him, as if to ask why he would ask such a stupid question. 

"Yeah, I assumed. Here, come on." He tugged on Dream's arm, and the male has no choice but to follow Sapnap to his own room. Sapnap shut the door behind them, and then he was pulling Dream into a tight hug.

Dream hadn't been expecting it. It was nice, to say the least. He hadn't been touched comfortingly since.. George. He needed it; he craved it. 

He slowly hugged back, leaning in and resting his chin on his shoulder. It felt like someone was thrusting their hand into the water, grabbing onto his hand before he could sink into the abyss. 

"I've got you." Sapnap whispered to him, and Dream just allowed himself to break in that moment. A sob escaped his lips, and then another was spilling out. Sapnap didn't say anything, just holding onto him tightly.

He doesn't know why he's been put into the position. Why the universe had to be so cruel to him, and dangle his shred of hope in his face before tearing it into tiny little pieces. 

The child in him cries about how it isn't fair. How everyone around him can get their happy ending while Dream doesn't. The one person he had fallen for didn't like him back. 

He had seen it coming. He had known that it was only going to lead to heartbreak and destruction. But he had cling onto the hope. Clung onto the hope because George was different. 

Even now, George was different.

When Dream does pull away, Sapnap keeps a firm hand on his shoulder. It keeps him grounded. Dream is reminded then just how lucky he is to have Sapnap. 

When he had no one, he had Sapnap. 

"Thank you." Dream whispered, his eyes bloodshot and his voice hoarse.   
"Of course. Dream, I will always be here for you. No matter what." They both smile at one another, and then Sapnap is taking a step back. 

"Come on. Let's not let this ruin our trip, okay? I'm still here for more than a week. Let's make the best out of it."

So Dream allows him to pull him back to the living room, and then they do whatever pleases them. They watch a movie, play some video games. 

It's nice. And it helps distract Dream from the person just in the other room. Who hadn't shown his face all night. 

"Thank you!" Sapnap handed the tip over to the man, shutting the door afterwards and returning with their takeout of Chick Fil A. 

He makes a show of preparing it all on the table, wanting to have a real dinner. So when he sets up a third plate at the end of the table, Dream grimaces. 

Sapnap sensed his look, raising an eyebrow.   
"He's still your best friend, you know. And he has to eat too." 

"Great." Dream said sarcastically, Sapnap ignoring it. Part of Dream felt bad. He was in the middle of this mess. He had just wanted to have fun with his two best friends, and now he had to deal with their arguing. 

Dream sat down at the table, thanking Sapnap quietly. The man goes to fetch George, and Dream can hear the two arguing in the guest room. A few minutes later, an obviously annoyed George emerges, going and sitting in the seat the furthest away from Dream. 

Was he really going to be this childish about it? What did he even have to be angry at? He rejected Dream. If anything, Dream should be the one holding grudges and acting like a complete baby. But nope, it was George.

"Okay, great! We're all together now. Now we can eat like one big and happy family." Sapnap said cheerfully. Dream hears George scoff, his eyes narrowing. 

Was he trying to piss him off? Because it was definitely working. 

Sapnap handed them all their food, and soon enough they had fallen into an uncomfortable silence. Sapnap looked between the two, chewing on the inside of his cheek nervously. 

"How were your guys' days?" He asked, Dream rolling his eyes. This obviously wasn't going to help. Why was Sapnap wasting his time?

"Fine." He said gruffly, Sapnap turning to George.  
"George?"

"Oh, just wonderful." Sarcasm drips off of his words, laced with venom.   
"I had such a great time sitting in the room by myself." 

"No one forced you to do that." The words slip out before Dream can keep them in. Sapnap sends a glare his way, George slowly looking over at him. 

"Yeah, but I'd much rather be sitting in there than having to deal with your pissy attitude towards me." Pissy? Oh, he was funny. Was it not George who was being an ass?

"Okay, moving on!" Sapnap chuckled, but it was easy to see that he was struggling to keep it together.   
"Oh, I'm pissy?" Dream cuts him off before he can get another word out. 

"Yeah, you are. It doesn't take a scientist to see that." Dream rolled his eyes. 

"You're the one who's been an asshole the entire day. Sapnap and I had a great time today. It's you who's been a total dick." Sapnap buried his face into his hands, George staring at him, obviously taken aback. 

"So now I'm a dick?"  
"Did you not hear me well enough, George? Want me to spell it out for you?"

"At least I don't run away from my problems and leave the first time something doesn't go your way." The words hit right where they're supposed to. Dream stiffened, feeling like he had been slapped in the face. He opens his mouth to say something, but George continues. 

"At least I don't go and fuck the first guy that comes my way because they got rejected." Dream snapped his mouth shut, George glaring daggers and absolutely fuming. 

"I don't think who I 'fuck' is any of your business." He finally shoots back, Sapnap having gone silent.   
"Oh, but apparently it's all of Twitter's, right?" 

He had never heard such cruel words leave George's mouth before. He had heard several things like this from several times, but never from someone he trusted as much as George. He felt betrayed. 

"Fuck you." Dream spat, George suddenly flinching as though he had been slapped himself. His composure seemed to crack slightly, but he quickly masked it. 

"Wasn't it just a few days ago that you were writing letters to yourself about me?! Because you couldn't get over me?" 

"Fuck you, George!" Both of them abruptly stood up, Sapnap doing so as well to try and do damage control. 

"Guys, this is insane. You two are both being morons-"

"You don't even have a right to be mad, George! You rejected me, and I needed time to myself to think about it!"

"And time to yourself means going and fucking a completely random guy?!" George screamed, and Dream almost sworn he could've heard his voice crack. 

"It's none of your business who I'm intimate with! You rejected me, I moved on!" George went silent, and Dream could see his lower lip trembling. 

He's breathing heavily, his face a bright red due to anger. His hands were curled into fists, nails digging into the palms of his hands. 

"You just- You told me you loved me, and then a day later you went and did it with someone else." George said, his voice barely above a whisper. 

"Are you so full of yourself that you get angry when people get over you? You didn't even like me, George. So I moved on."

Angry tears began to roll down George's cheeks, and for a moment, guilt fills Dream's body. But he pushes it away. George didn't have the right to cry and try to work his way back into Dream's heart. It wasn't going to work anymore. 

George used to be able to say anything, request anything, and he would get it in a heartbeat. But Dream was done. He wasn't going to fall for George's trap anymore. 

"You led me on." Dream breathed out, George staring at him without saying anything.

"I-I didn't do anything." He finally stammered out, Dream chuckling dryly. 

"You did! Even before you got here, you were leading me on. You used an entirely different fucking voice for me, George. You knew what you were doing. You even told me you wanted to do something to my lips and then stopped yourself before you could finish the sentence? What were you gonna say, George? What were you gonna say?"

George said nothing, his composure fading and his face contorting into pure anguish. But Dream doesn't stop. 

"And then, when you get here, you're so unbelievably intimate with me and such a tease. Best friends don't ask to sleep with each other! Best friends don't hold hands. This isn't first grade anymore. Best friends don't ask to be carried."

George didn't bother wiping his tears. He simply stared. 

"Best friends don't-" He cuts off as a sob escapes him, the man quickly regaining his composure.   
"Best friends don't play that song that seem to say exactly what I'm thinking. Best friends don't look at each other when the song says, 'I love you.'" He finally stops on his tangent, Sapnap looking between the two with wide eyes. 

"Guys, let's just-" Sapnap is cut off again.   
"You don't know anything about me, Dream. You're right. Best friends don't do any of those things. Cause we're not best friends." He isn't sure where he's going with this. 

"We're not even- God, at this point, we're not even friends! I can't stand to be around you right now. You fucking- I want to punch you right now!" 

"You can't just pretend you didn't do those things. You led me on, and you know it." George threw his food away, setting the plate onto the counter. 

"Fuck you, Dream." He cursed, shoving his way past the man and back to the room. The door slammed shut behind him, Dream letting his shoulders sag. 

George's words kept repeating in his mind. 

They weren't even friends.


	13. thirteen

The rain is pattering across the window, sending streaks down. A tropical storm. It happened frequently, but Dream doesn't like them much. It's loud and annoying, and he can barely sleep when they happen. 

It's four in the morning, but Dream can't fall asleep. After George had gone back to the room, they had tried to act like normal. Like George wasn't even there. But it was hard. 

All Dream wanted to do was run back to him. 

He couldn't believe George had said that they weren't even friends. In all the letters he had written, he had said he was fine with not being with him, that being his friend was enough. 

And now that was taken from him too. 

He can't do this. He really can't do this. George was his best friend, and he had just let him go? They couldn't end like this. Dream wouldn't allow it. 

So, he got out of bed, the wood floors creaking beneath him. He headed down the hall, biting the inside of his cheek harshly before opening the door. 

He was prepared to see George, and if he was asleep, he'd retreat in the shadows and pretend like he never came. But they needed to talk. Before Dream did something he regretted. 

However, as soon as he opened the door, his brows furrowed in confusion when he noticed the bed empty. The sheets were all ruffled and in a heap, Sapnap snoring to the right. 

Dream feels himself begin to panic. Where could he have gone? The reasonable part of him tells him to check the rest of the house, that he could just be having a snack or using the restroom. So he does. 

And George is nowhere to be fucking found. 

Dream's breathing quickened, him leaning up against the wall. George had left. George had left him, just like he predicted. George hated him, George- He blinked back the tears in his eyes. 

He looked outside, finding the car still in the driveway. If he wasn't in the house, he was outside. It was a start. 

Dream put on his jacket and grabbed onto his keys, heart hammering in his chest. He slipped on his shoes, and then he was rushing out the door after sending a quick text to Sapnap in case he woke up. 

It was pouring outside, Dream quickly sliding into his car and shutting the door. It was also cold, the man nearly shivering from the rain. He started up the car, quickly pulling it out of the driveway. 

George would be fine. Dream was probably just overreacting anyways. But he couldn't stop his heart from beating out of his chest, his palms from being sweaty. 

He hates that he still cares so much. 

He drove through his neighborhood and the surrounding ones, his stomach dropping further and further with each passing minute and no sign of George. 

God, what if something had happened to him? What if he was hurt.. or worse? Dream's grip tightened on the steering wheel only slightly, his panic increasing. 

He eventually finds a dirt road that goes off of the addition, Dream cursing before turning down it. It's a few minutes of driving, and then Dream sees a huddled figure sitting on the side of it, knees tugged to his chest. 

He's able to recognize him clear as day, his hair sodden and sleek with rain. The moonlight is illuminating his blotchy face, Dream skidding to a stop before hopping out of the car. 

"What the fuck, George?!" Dream rushed over to him, George saying nothing. The tears spilling down his cheeks was enough. 

Dream checks him over for any cuts or bruises, his hands shaking from how panicked he was. George doesn't even look at him, gaze on the ground. When Dream deems him in the clear, he pulls away angrily. 

"What were you thinking? It's- It's four in the fucking morning!" He yells, his brain a jumble of angry and concerned thoughts. 

"I wasn't thinking." George replied meekly, Dream letting out a loud laugh with no trace of humor evident. 

"That much is obvious. You ran away during a tropical storm and- Do you even know how dangerous that is? You didn't tell anyone where you were going, and you didn't even bring your phone." He held it up for proof. George goes to say something, but Dream isn't finished. 

"I thought I had lost you, George. I couldn't find you for almost fifteen fucking minutes of driving around. What if you had gotten hurt? What if someone had kidnapped you? What would have you done then?" George doesn't reply. 

"God, you don't think sometimes!" He spits the words out like they're venom. 

"Why did you move on so quickly?" For a moment, Dream thinks he's misheard him. His voice was barely above a whisper, and the rain is loud, soaking into his skin and hair. But when he looks at George, there is a crestfallen expression on his face. 

"Why do you care?" Dream replied, unease filling his stomach. He didn't want to fight again. He really didn't. 

"You just moved on, like- like I was nothing. Do you know how hurt I was? Finding out you were making out with that man, and then- leaving with him?! It hurt me! More than you know." Dream exhaled, pinching the bridge of his nose. He doesn't understand, he doesn't get it. 

"But George, why? Why do you even give a shit? You didn't have feelings for me, and I got drunk. I wasn't thinking. But it doesn't even matter if I was thinking or not. You're not my boyfriend. You rejected me, and I can do what I want."

"You don't get to do that. You can't just- You said you loved me!" George yelled, looking up at him as he cried.   
"But the thing is, you didn't love me back!" Dream replied, his voice rising. 

George rose to his feet, and for a second Dream thinks he's going to be slapped. But George just wraps his arms around himself, taking a step back. 

"You don't know that." He whispered, Dream scoffing.   
"George, you said you didn't have feelings for me. I'm not playing these games with you. You don't get to just be a tease and get me wrapped around your finger again-"

"I am in fucking love with you!" George screamed, Dream snapping his mouth shut. The rain mixed with his tears. 

He didn't hear him correctly. He couldn't have. George had told him he didn't feel the same way. So what the fuck was he saying?

"I am in love with you, Dream! I wasn't ready. I wasn't ready to be out yet so I told you I didn't have feelings for you- and- and then I had to watch on Twitter as you- you-" He breaks off as a sob takes over his body, and Dream can see as he gives out from exhaustion. 

He catches him before he can hit the ground, and then they're sinking to it, Dream's strong arms wrapping around him. 

Sobs spilled from George's lips, Dream not even knowing what to say. He was dumbfounded. George had loved him back. 

"I held hands with you because I love you-" He hiccuped.   
"I asked you to stay with me because I love you. I-I played that song for you because I love you!" George says, looking up at Dream. 

"And you fucked him." Dream squeezed his eyes shut harshly.   
"George-" 

"You fucked him." George repeated, over and over again. He doesn't know what to do, what to feel. The world was crashing down around him yet again, and he still didn't know what to do. 

He feels George shiver in his arms, and that's when he seems to realize they're still in the middle of a storm. Very carefully, he hoists both him and George to their feet, helping him to the car. 

"Get in."  
"It'll get wet." George said, and Dream would've laughed had they been in different circumstances.   
"It's gonna get wet either way. Come on." George climbed inside, Dream shutting the door behind him. 

Once seated and in the car, he puts the heat on blast. His phone automatically connects to bluetooth, playing the last song he had been listening to. 

Letting You In. 

Dream drives home, and they don't say a single word. They don't need to. 

Dream helps him inside, and then the caring side of him is taking over once more. He leads George to the bathroom who's dripping wet, helping him strip off his clothes and instead wrapping a towel around him. 

"I'm sorry." George whispered as Dream handed him spare clothes. Dream didn't reply. He was still in shock, unable to process what was going on. A million thoughts were running through his head. He couldn't listen to them all. 

Dream changes into spare clothes of his own, and he almost feels like a caregiver. Here he is, taking care of George. It's what he had always wanted, but in this moment, he hated it. 

George looked so sad. He didn't look like himself. Dream had always envisioned taking care of him, but none of it had been like this. This was awful. 

"Let's go to bed, yeah?" It's past five in the morning now, George just nodding his head. However, as Dream begins to lead them to George's guest room, he stops. 

"Your room." He whispered, and then he's being tugged down the hallway. Dream turned to close the door, and when he turns back around, George is stripping off his shirt. 

"George, what are you doing?" The man looks over at him in confusion, slowly looking down at his shirt. 

"I want you to love me again. If-"  
"God, George. Please don't. You don't-" He slides a hand down his face, wondering how they could have gotten to this point. How it all could've gone so wrong. 

"You're not thinking right now, alright? Put your shirt back on." So George does. Dream sees his lower lip tremble, and he's afraid that he's going to start crying again. 

"You don't have to change yourself for me."  
"But I want you to love me again. I said some fucked up things and-"

"George, it's okay. Please, let's just go to sleep." There's a thick tension in his chest, pressing down on him like a constant pressure. It's killing him to see George like this. So down, so defeated. 

"Okay." He finally agrees, and then Dream is turning the light off and climbing into the bed. George climbed in beside him, pressing himself back up against Dream. A long sigh escaped the male's lips. 

He had done this, hadn't he? He had made it to where George felt this way. It was his fault George was a complete and utter mess right now. 

He was about to try and have sex with him, for god's sake. 

It's long after George falls asleep, Dream's brain running a hundred miles per second. He pulls out his phone, and he goes to the notes app. The folder had been deleted. He starts a new one. 

-

This will probably be the last letter I write. 

I don't know what to do. I'm a mess, you're a mess. I found out the truth. That you really did like me back. But god, I ruined everything, didn't I? 

I broke you. It kills me to say it, but it's the truth. You're broken right now. Because of me. 

It killed me inside when you began to take off your shirt. As though that would be the only way I could love you. 

I do love you, George. I always have, and I always will. 

I don't know what's going to happen. I don't know what's right for you and me. I think maybe space would be good for you, but I don't want to stay away. 

I didn't mean to fuck everything up. I didn't mean to ruin our chances. 

I'm so fucking sorry. 

-


	14. fourteen

When his eyes open, sunlight is filtering in through the windows. He feels a pair of arms wrapped around his middle, his eyes wandering down to see George holding onto him. 

Oh, right. 

Memories of the previous night seemed to return, though it was almost hazy. The night had been a blur, but Dream still remembered it. 

George, shouting at him whilst they stood in the rain, telling him that he loved him. 

Dream looked down at George, the man's eyes closed and his breathing even. He looks peaceful, something that Dream felt like he hadn't seen in ages. He had missed it.

He doesn't know what to do.

He wants to run back to George, make something of this new information. They could actually be together, start something. 

But was that really the right thing to do? Both of them were damaged. Multiple words were spilled that neither could take back now. Perhaps they needed time. 

Time to rebuild their trust, time to think about what each other said. Time to grow again. 

Dream decides to think about it, and as well as that? to let George sleep. God knew how much he needed it. He slipped out of the bed, gently pulling the covers over George before quietly leaving the room. 

He almost slams into Sapnap as soon as the door closes behind him. 

"What the fuck are you doing?" Is the first thing that leaves his best friend's mouth. Dream furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. 

"Leaving my room?" Sapnap ran a hand down his face, obviously aggravated and annoyed.   
"I woke up, seeing that George wasn't in his bed. Turns out, he's in yours. Do you forget what happened last night or did I just imagine it?"

"More things happened last night. Look, I don't really wanna talk about it-" He goes to push his way past Sapnap, but the male firmly grabs onto his wrist. 

"This is my problem too! I'm the one who had to deal with both of your guys' shitty attitudes. Don't I deserve some sort of explanation?" 

Dream really doesn't want to talk about it. He's not sure what there is to say. How does he explain to anyone else what happened? He isn't quite sure himself. 

"Look, he ran off last night and I found him. We talked, and.." He broke off into a shrug.   
"You're just gonna let him get away with how he treated you?" Sapnap suddenly asked, Dream blinking in surprise. 

"I mean, the things he said to you were awful. I know I wouldn't ever have forgiven him if it were directed towards me. You just forgave him within a few hours."

"I mean, I was kinda a dick too.."   
"I would've been too if he had said those things to me. I just- I don't really think you're in the wrong, Dream. I don't know what he said to you last night, but I just don't want to see you get hurt. Or him." 

Suddenly, a lyric from the song comes to his head at that sentence.   
'It wasn't easy letting you in.'  
And it hadn't been, had it? He had tried to push George away multiple times, but the man had persevered. 

Dream couldn't just forget about what was said to him, no matter how hard he tried. It would take a while, letting him in again if he did at all. 

"I know, Sapnap. I know. And I'm being careful, alright? I need time to think." Sapnap nodded, finally letting go of his wrist. 

The door opened behind them, the two quickly turning to see George standing there, rubbing at his eyes. 

"What?" He asked after a few moments of silence.   
"Do I have something on my face?" 

It's something they all needed after such a long period of tension. Dream chuckled, and then Sapnap was joining in. After a few moments, George did too. 

They could rebuild. They could figure this all out. But for now, they were friends. And Dream was perfectly fine with that. 

-

George decided to stream. They decided to give the viewers more content, and they needed to make up for the awkward tension that had been there on Karl's stream. 

It was speedrunning, except Dream controlled the keyboard while George controlled the mouse. The webcam was set up to capture both of them, Sapnap having decided to give them some space so they could finally get back to 'normal.'

Dream wasn't quite sure what was normal anymore. 

"Dream, you're actually going to get us killed." George breathed out, Dream right beside him. He was able to see everything about the man now. 

He hadn't been able to get such a good view online. The camera was always a little blurred. But now, Dream could see absolutely everything. The way he bit the inside of his cheek while he focused, his dainty fingers on the mouse. 

"We're gonna be just fine. Relax." He reassured, and it was just then that he made a very difficult jump. He barely made it, nearly falling into a ravine. George sucked in a breath, Dream chuckling. He had only done it to scare him, and it had worked. 

"There's no way we're going to beat it if you continue being this reckless."   
"Oh, but you like it, don't you?" George nudged him in the side, Dream smirking. He knew exactly how to get George in the best ways.

He knows he probably should keep his mouth shut. This is going to get him in trouble. They still hadn't talked about their feelings, and they were in a tough position. But Dream can't help himself. He's never been able to. 

"I don't like it."  
"Yes you do. No need to lie to the viewers, George." George glanced over at him, a tiny smile on his face. 

They had been streaming for over an hour when the chat starts. At first, it's easy to ignore. But it starts getting increasingly difficult. 

They all want Dream to address what had happened with that man. 

Dream can tell George is trying. He's really trying his best to ignore it, but it grows more difficult by the second. 

George loses his composure when a donation comes through. 

'dream was that your boyfriend?' 

George exits out of the game, Dream watching him with wide eyes. He doesn't even say goodbye before ending the stream, abruptly standing up. 

"George?" 

"I just- I can't do this!" He said suddenly, turning around to face Dream.   
"I can't keep pretending that it didn't happen! I don't even know what this is." He said, gesturing between the two. 

"And you're just ignoring it. And I'm trying to stay cool, but I can't do it. What am I to you?" He asks, and suddenly, it's Dream's turn to respond. 

"I-I-"  
"Is it worth it? Is it worth sticking around for you? I can't get the video out of my head. Of you and him- I don't know if it's worth it."

"I don't know either." Dream finally settles on, and George buries his face into his hands. It's not the answer he wants, but it's the only one he can give. 

"I don't know if it's worth it, George. I need time, and you do too. Jumping into this isn't a good idea. The things you said hurt me. And you can't just take them back. It doesn't work that way."

George sat down on the end of Dream's bed, sighing harshly. He clenched the blanket between his fingers, looking down at the ground. 

"I want to jump to you, but I don't think you're ready to catch me."  
"I don't like mind games, Dream."

"I've wanted you to love me for ages. But now that I have it, I don't know if I'm ready. And I don't think you're ready either. I think we need time. Time to let ourselves think."

"Dream, I leave in a week. How much time do you need?" Deep down, George was right. He was leaving in a week. And if he left, there was no guarantee they'd be the same again. 

There was no guarantee George would come back. 

"I don't know, George." He whispers, and the man just nods, pressing his fists to his eyes. He hates doing this. 

Even now, he still wants to kiss him. 

"I just wish you didn't run away. I wish you could've let me fix things before everything fell apart." George whispered, and Dream looked away. He hated this with every inch of his body. 

They knew they loved each other, so why was this so hard?

"It's just.. My parents aren't like yours, Dream. They wouldn't be as accepting, I know that for sure. I was scared. The worst pain I've ever felt was turning you away."

"But why did you make it so easy for me to fall for you?"

"Because, deep down, I wanted it. I wanted it so bad. And I wanted you to love me. I just wanted to believe in this false sense of reality that everything would be alright. That we'd somehow make it work." 

"We could've." Dream whispered, and he watched as George cracks. He's seen George cry more times in the past few days than he's ever seen, and he's easily able to recognize it when it happens. 

"Come here." Dream held out his arms, and George doesn't need to be told twice. He rushed over, climbing onto the chair and wrapping his arms around Dream's middle. 

He buried his face into the crook of Dream's neck, the man bringing his hand up to rest on the back of George's head. 

"I fucked everything up." George whispered, and Dream can feel his own heart break.   
"That's not true, George." He replied, running his fingers through his hair. 

He hadn't made things easy for George. Letting him find the letters, the destructive letters, and letting him read them must've been a lot to take in. He should've been more honest. 

"I just wanted love. I just wanted you to love me, and when I finally had it, I fucked it up." Dream rested his chin on the top of George's head. 

"Hey, listen to me," Dream whispers, and then George is pulling back to look at him. 

"You're my best friend, George. I've always loved you, even when it wasn't romantically. No matter what, I'll always love you." George squeezed his eyes shut harshly. 

"No matter what you say to me, no matter what you do to me, I'll always love you. You have complete control over me, George." Dream lets out a shaky laugh. 

"It's almost scary in a way. You could do whatever you wanted to me, and no matter what, I'd stay. That's how much I love you."

"Did you like it?" Dream isn't sure what he means.   
"Did you like it when you and him.." Oh. 

"God, George, no." George looked up at him, his eyes full of pain. Dream cupped his cheek, brushing his thumb over the smooth and ivory skin. 

"I hated every second of it. Throughout it all, I just wanted you."   
"Really?" Dream almost laughs. Did he think he was joking?

"Of course. I was just trying to get over you, and I was drunk. I wasn't thinking. And the entire time, the only person I could think about was you." George smiled softly through his tears. 

"That's not cool, Dream. Thinking about someone while having sex with someone else." They both let out a breath of laughter. It's a nice joke to try and ease the air. 

"You're all I can think about, everyday, all day." He smoothed back a piece of hair that had fallen in front of George's eyes. 

"So what are we?" George whispered, his thumb reaching out to run itself against Dream's chin. 

"I think we should both figure that out ourselves. We're friends, until we decide we're both ready." George nodded his head at those words. 

"I like that idea." 

It wasn't much, but it was a start. A start to forgiveness, to acceptance.


	15. fifteen

"Disney World? How old are we, five?" Sapnap asks, looking over at Dream with raised eyebrows. The man chuckles, just rolling his eyes as he shoves the ticket into his hand. 

"George wanted to go. He needs to enjoy the states as much as he can."  
"Looks like George is secretly seven years old."

They had been propped up in Dream's bed, the man scrolling through Twitter on his phone. He had released a statement about the incident, and summing it up, he basically told everyone to stay the fuck out of his business. 

George had looked up at him, a soft smile on his face.   
"Dream, have you ever been to Disney World?" Dream had been surprised at the question, but he merely shrugged. 

"I've lived here my entire life. You seriously think I haven't been to Disney World?"  
"Well, I wanna go."

So now, here they stood. 

"George, if you take any longer we're going to be late!" Dream called over his shoulder. It was a complete lie. If anything, they were going to be way too early due to how early George had woken them all up. 

"Coming!" It was a few moments later that George bounded into the room, an excited grin on his face. Dream quickly looked away, not wanting George to see just how much that grin had melted his heart. 

"God, George, you look like a child." Sapnap said, though there was no malice in his tone. George rolled his eyes playfully, pushing on his arm. 

"I look like a child yet I still have more subscribers than you."   
"Low blow!" Dream chuckled lightly, just glad they all seemed to be getting back to normal. They needed this. 

If Disney World was going to be the way they all got back to their normal, then so be it.

Dream drove the hour to get there, his pocket itching with the concealed item. It'd have to wait until later in the night, however. 

As soon as they pulled up, George had a wide grin on his face.   
"I can see the castle from here, Dream!" He exclaimed, pointing to it in the horizon. The man could only smile, eyes flickering over to him. 

"Yeah, it's really big. Just wait until you see it up close."  
"It's just a castle."

"You're just a castle, Sapnap." George breathed out, hurrying to unbuckle his seatbelt.   
"The hell does that even mean?" George ignored him, climbing out of the car. 

"Hey! Wait-" Before George could run off, Dream reached into his compartment, pulling something out. The corners of George's lips twitched when he saw it. 

"Sunscreen. Yeah, probably a good idea."  
"Don't want you getting sick again." Dream explained, walking over to him. George looked up at him, Dream squirting some of the bottle into his hand. He carefully rubbed it over George's cheeks and nose, trying to ignore how his heart sped up at the motion. 

Sapnap had his back turned, George reaching up and grabbing onto his hand as he began to pull away.   
"Going so soon?" He breathed, Dream's lips tugging upwards to reveal his smile. 

"God, I hate you."  
"We both know that's not true." George let his hand fall, Dream's cheeks a bright red. And it certainly wasn't to the sun. 

"You two just gonna stand there like some idiots? Or can we go and meet Mickey Mouse?"  
"Yeah, Sapnap, let's go and meet Mickey Mouse." Dream muttered, beginning to follow after him. 

However, he was stopped as George grabbed onto his hand. 

Dream thought he was merely trying to tell him something, but George began to lead the way, following after Sapnap hastily. And he didn't let go of his hand. 

His heart was pounding, but Dream allowed himself to relax. He had wanted this, hadn't he? After a few moments, he gave the other's hand a small squeeze. 

Once inside the park, George seemed to be in awe of it all. His eyes were alight with joy and happiness, and he had a smile on his face that didn't seem to fade. 

"Oh, Dream!" George suddenly exclaimed, the man immediately looking over at him. George was pointing at a cart filled with purchasable items, and then he was dragging his best friend over. 

"The Mickey Mouse ears! You can't go to Disney World and not get the Mickey Mouse ears." He picked them up, resting them on his head.   
"How do I look?"

To be honest? He looked adorable. The sun was just perfectly hitting his skin, causing it to almost look like he was glowing. He had a blissful smile on his face, one that Dream had missed ever so dearly. His hair was mussed, the ears resting on top. 

"Cute," Dream smiled, his spare hand reaching into his pocket to pull out his wallet. George's smile faded.   
"I don't actually need them- I was only joking." He was paying for them before George could get another word out. 

"You make me feel bad." George muttered as they walked away, Dream laughing.   
"It's more for me than it is for you. Go on, put them on." George shot him a teasing glare before doing as told

"Dream, George, look!" Sapnap pointed at a rather long line, both looking over to see a line to meet no one other than Donald Duck. 

"You're kidding."  
"Oh, come on, Dream! I wanna meet Donald Duck too." George said, letting out a loud laugh as he pulled him over to Sapnap. 

The wait was almost thirty minutes long, but Sapnap and George's reactions were priceless. They were both beaming messes, as though their inner child had burst through. 

They all posed for a picture, yet Dream couldn't focus on it. His eyes were on George, and only George. 

George looked so incredibly happy, it was enough to want to make Dream cry for relief. The past few days had been rough, to say the least. He had missed this side of George. The one who seemed to have the entire world on his side. 

George is quick to drag the two to the teacup ride, and of course, Sapnap chooses the one that spins. There's a wheel in the middle of them, George looking directly at Sapnap. 

"No spinning. I will vomit." As soon as Dream meets Sapnap's gaze, he knows that George is done for. 

The ride started only a second prior and already, Sapnap is twisting the wheel with as much force as he could muster. Dream clung onto the side of the teacup to keep his balance, but George didn't seem to have the same idea. 

He yelped in pure surprise, and then his body was flying into Dream. Before he could be twisted the other way and potentially fall out, he was wrapping his arms around Dream and clinging for dear life. 

"Sapnap, I'm going to die!" George screeched, Dream unable to do anything except wheeze. Sapnap was a laughing mess, not stopping whatsoever. 

"I am going to kick your ass as soon as we're out of here!" Sapnap stops it for just a moment, George breathing heavily. Then, his lip quirks. 

"Oh, are you?" George isn't even given a chance to react before he's twisting it the other way, and before George can fall, Dream's arm is wrapping around his torso and pulling him to his chest. 

"I've got you." Dream reassured through his laughter, and he manages to get a look at George's face. For a second, he's afraid George is going to vomit. He's gripping into Dream's shirt tightly, his knuckles bone-white from the force. 

And his face is a pale white as well, his eyes wide with exhilaration. But then, before he can actually vomit, the ride slows to a stop. 

Sapnap merely snickered at George's reaction, Dream leaning in to look at him.   
"You okay?" He asked, unable to contain his own laughter. 

"The entire world is spinning right now, and I think I'm dying."  
"No no, pretty sure that's normal."  
"No, I am most certainly dying." Sapnap and Dream both laughed, the man wrapping an arm around George's waist as he helped him out of the teacup. 

It's a few moments of standing before George finally gets his bearings, and once he does, he's lunging at Sapnap. 

Sapnap is barely given time to register before George is crashing into his arms, sending them both to the ground. Dream stared in shock, eyes wide and frozen in place. 

"Not so funny now, huh, Sapnap?!"  
"Get off of me, you bug!"   
"Not before I ram my foot up into your ass!" They had several onlookers now, Dream smirking before leaning down to hoist George back up to his feet. 

"I really think you showed him, George."  
"I did, didn't I?" He asks, looking up at Dream with a tiny smile. Sapnap is dusting himself off, mumbling curses beneath his breath. 

"Now that I've showed Sapnap who's boss, I still want to meet Mickey." 

It's several more hours of rides, eating junk food, and meeting characters. They eventually do meet Mickey, and Dream snaps a photo of George with the mouse ears on beside Mickey, grinning into the camera. 

They're standing up against a railing, the sky dark and littered with stars as they wait for the real show to begin. 

"Does it live up to the hype?" George whispered, tucked up against Dream's side. If anyone were to ask, they'd blame it on the chill breeze circling throughout the air. 

"I think it does. It's cool to look at in videos, but it's nothing like seeing it in person." George nodded, and then he was shushing both Dream and Sapnap as it began. 

The first firework flew up into the sky, and then it was absolutely bursting with colors. George watched in awe, not even noticing as Dream reached into his pocket. 

"George-"  
"Shh, I'm gonna miss it."  
"George." Dream repeated more firmly, finally catching George's attention. 

As soon as he looked over at him, Dream was sliding the Enchroma glasses onto his face. George sucked in a rather large breath, staring at Dream. 

"You didn't."  
"But I did." Sapnap had a cheeky smile on his face as he watched the two. 

"Hurry up and look at the fireworks before you miss them." George was in shock, not even knowing what to say. But he obeyed, head turning to view the fireworks. 

Dream watched as a tear rolled down his cheek, and he reached over and took George's hand. George squeezed it tightly, a large smile on his face as he viewed all the colors. Colors that had been inaccessible to him before. 

It was as though he were seeing the world for the first time. The colors were all so vibrant, bursting with life. 

He knew as soon as the glasses were in his face that his favorite color was green. Dream's eyes were the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, the most beautiful shade of green. 

He'd never forget them. 

The show ended after several minutes, and Dream isn't given time to react before being pulled into a tight hug. He's quick to return it, George sniffling. 

"Thank you. Thank you so much." Sapnap grinned at him from behind George's back, Dream returning it.   
"Of course, George. I wanted to make it special."

And he had. 

They were halfway done with their car ride, Sapnap and George having both passed out before they even left the parking lot. Dream was focused on the road, his eyes heavy as he struggled to remain awake. 

He hears shifting to his right, glancing over to see George blinking up at him tiredly.   
"Are we almost home?" He asked, and Dream can feel his heart swell. 

He called it home. 

"Nearly. Just a little while longer." George stretched as much as he could whilst in the vehicle, letting out a long sigh. 

He leans over the compartment blocking them, letting his head fall onto Dream's shoulder.   
"Surely that has to be uncomfortable." He whispers, but George just shakes his head. 

"It's not." Dream pressed his cheek up against his head, letting George's hair tickle his face. 

George is back out within seconds, Dream looking down at him. Before he can hesitate, he's pressing a gentle kiss to the top of his head. Then he's finishing the drive, and he carries George to bed.


	16. sixteen

They leave tomorrow. 

Dream doesn't know how it arrived so quickly, but it did, and now they were here. He had expected to be upset, but he didn't expect to be this upset. 

It felt like he had been punched in the gut multiple times. He hated it. He never wanted them to leave. He had always clung onto the hope that they simply wouldn't. 

That they would forget about their old lives and stay with him. But he'd been foolish to think that. 

"Hey, I know we're upset, but come on! We've still got one more night together. So stop crying and let's get our shit together." Both Dream and George looked up from where they had been in fact, crying, sitting on the couch beside one another. 

"Easier said than done." George muttered, Sapnap letting out a laugh.   
"Come on. I found board games in your closet, Dream."

"Mhm, I do in fact have board games in my closet."  
"I grabbed Monopoly. We're playing, dickhead." Dream glanced over at George, who had a wistful smile on his face. 

Sapnap set the game up on the coffee table, and the two slowly slid off of the couch onto the floor so they could play. 

Dream appreciated Sapnap's effort. They had all been a mess the entire day. They should be appreciating the time they still had left, not crying about the time they didn't have. 

The game lasted almost a few hours, and of course, George was dominating. He had gotten both Boardwalk and Park Place, and he had established hotels on each. He also had a few other colors, just making sure the other two couldn't make a set. 

"Look, George, I'll give you this entire set for your orange." Dream pleaded, George pretending to think about it.   
"No, I think I'm okay."

"You're the only one who has a set!" Dream had landed on Park Place once, Sapnap having landed on Boardwalk. They were almost entirely broke, and it was not looking good for them. 

It's another turn when Sapnap lands on Boardwalk again, and he's officially out of the game. He curses, moving all of his properties to George. This gives him two more sets, George grinning victoriously. 

Dream's luck doesn't seem to be on his side. George purchased more hotels, and of course, Dream managed to land on another one right on his next turn. 

"Oh, I think that's a win for me." George said with a smirk, fingers reaching over and taking all of his money. Dream pretended to act annoyed, but it quickly faded off into a smile. George always managed to get the best of him. 

They played more games for several more hours, and finally, Sapnap let out a loud yawn.   
"I'm exhausted." He muttered, all three breaking off into sad smiles. 

Going to bed meant waking up and then having to say goodbye. 

"Okay." Dream finally breathed out, and then they're all three heading to their rooms. 

It's not even twenty minutes later he gets a text from George.  
'sapnap is asleep. let's do something. just you and me." Dream raised an eyebrow, a breath of laughter escaping his lips. 

'what did you have in mind?'  
'beach?'   
Dream doesn't need to be told twice. He climbed out of his bed, throwing on a pair of sweats and a hoodie for the chilly atmosphere. 

George is waiting by the door when he leaves his room, raising an eyebrow.   
"I almost thought you weren't gonna show."  
"Mhm, you know I would've." Dream settled on, and then he's pushing the door open for George. 

The drive only takes five minutes, the stars shining as brightly as ever. The beach is absolutely deserted, and Dream can hear the waves crashing against the shore. 

George unbuckled his seatbelt, scrambling to get out. Dream is quick to follow him, and he watches as George throws off his shoes and socks, running into the waves and letting it soak his feet. 

"Isn't it cold?" Dream called out, the corners of his lips twitching.   
"It's worth it. I wanna feel it again before I have to go back." George said, tilting his head up in the air to watch the sky. 

Dream slid his own shoes and socks off, moving over to stand beside him. 

"How was your trip?" George glanced in his direction, a fond smile on his face.   
"It was.. It was definitely something."

For a moment, Dream thinks that he regrets coming. That he didn't enjoy himself enough. That Dream had ruined everything. 

"But I had fun. I loved it." George finished, Dream unable to help but sigh in relief. 

"I'm glad you came."   
"I'm glad I came too, Dream." George looked up at him, the stars illuminating his face and casting a hazy glow. If Dream studied hard enough, he could see tiny little freckles dotted across his cheeks and nose. 

He wanted to kiss each individual one. 

"I've been thinking a lot.. about what you said. And- I don't know if I'll ever be ready to be out to the world. I'm not comfortable in my own skin."

"That's okay." Dream breathed, looking down at George. And he meant those words. He was okay with George not being ready. He'd wait forever if he had to. 

"But.." Dream raised an eyebrow. Where was he going with this?

"I think I want to let myself go tonight. No one is watching. I want to feel free." George looked up at him, and Dream's heart began to speed up. 

"Yeah? And how do you plan on doing that?"   
"I want.. I want to kiss you. If you're okay with that." 

A grin flickered across his face. Why did he even have to ask? But he was glad he did. It just proved how good of a person George was more and more. 

"I think I'm okay with that." George turned to face him, and then very gently and daintily, his fingers were reaching up to trace Dream's lips, thumb brushing against them. 

His hand moved to cup Dream's cheek, and then he was pressing the gentlest of kisses to his lips. Dream smiled, the kiss barely lasting a second. 

He goes to pull away, but Dream catches his hand before he can go. George stared up at him, a smile slowly falling onto his face.   
"I didn't know how much you were comfortable-"

"Do whatever you want." Dream breathed out, and this time George is pulling Dream into him, pressing his lips tightly against the other's. Dream absolutely melts into the touch, his heart soaring. 

This is what he had wanted for so long. And now he finally had it. 

George tugs gently on Dream's lower lip, and he can feel a shiver go down his body, running through his spine. His own hand comes to card through George's hair, tugging gently. 

Dream lets George take control, knowing that whatever he decided he was comfortable with, he wouldn't mind. 

George slowly slid his tongue into Dream's mouth, and the man basks in the pleasure of it all. This was nothing like kissing James. It was obvious both of them wanted it. 

When he finally does pull away, they're both breathing heavily. George stared at him with wide eyes, biting his lower lip. 

"I want you. All of you."  
"Yeah?"  
"I want to remember every inch of you, let you engrave it in my mind." It's the same words repeated back to him that Dream had said before showing his face. 

"Let me then." Dream whispered, and George doesn't need to be told twice. He strips off his shirt, unbuckling his pants and letting them fall into the sand. 

Dream slipped off his own clothes, and he's catching George in his arms. They hit the ground together, and then George is letting it all go.

Dream is letting him in. 

It's a while later, the two laying in one another's arms. The sun is just beginning to rise above the horizon, and Dream finds his eyes lingering on the curves of George's hips, how they seemed to glow. He was angelic; something not meant for this cruel world. 

"George?" Dream whispered, the other male merely humming with his nose tucked into Dream's neck. He wants to stay like this forever, but George needs sleep if he's going to be leaving and they should get back before Sapnap wakes. 

"We should go home."  
"I don't want to leave." George whispered suddenly, Dream looking down at him. George was running his hand up and down Dream's chest, painting pictures with the freckles that dotted his body. 

"I don't want to leave. I want to stay here, with you." He had known this was coming. But he couldn't help but feel the exact same way. He didn't want George to go. He never did. 

"I know. I want you to stay more than anything."  
"Then why can't I?" He doesn't want to answer that question. He knows that George can't stay, but he wants to let him. 

"You know why. You have your family back there. Your cat. Your things are there."  
"Let me get them and move. I just want you. I don't care where I am."  
"George."

The man lifted his head, thumb coming to brush against Dream's lips. He rested it there, silencing him.   
"I just want you. I don't care where the fuck I am, or who I'm around. As long as I have you, I'm okay."

"You're not thinking right now, doll. I promise you, if you still feel this way after getting home, we will figure something out." George grabbed onto his hands, staring down at him. 

"Promise me. Promise me that you will wait for me. That I can come back."

"I promise as long as you promise to come back." George smiled wistfully, nodding as he pulled Dream into another deep kiss.   
"I promise, I promise, I promise."

Eventually, they slip their clothes back on and begin the trudge back to Dream's car. They're both still high on euphoria, and George rests his head on Dream's shoulder the entire way home. 

George's words continue to linger in Dream's mind. He promised he would come back. He supposed he had heard that promise before, and it hadn't been kept. But George was different, wasn't he? He always had been. 

George would come back. They would make this work. 

It hadn't been easy letting George in. But he was so glad he did. George was the light of his life, the one he could truly say he loved without a split second if hesitation. 

"I've got you." Dream tugged George closer to his waist as he helped him inside, and he chuckles quietly as George presses several kisses to his neck. They're definitely going to bruise, and he'll no doubt receive some questionable looks from Sapnap. 

But he doesn't care. He can't, when he has George. 

They get to his room, and George almost pulls him back into taking off his clothes. But he keeps it together, letting the man pull him onto the bed. 

George stared up at him as they pulled the covers over themselves, and Dream can't stop himself from pressing a kiss to the tip of his nose. Now that he has George, he doesn't ever want to let him go. 

But he'd be leaving in just a few hours. 

"I love you." George whispered and Dream blinked in surprise. He reached forward and tucked a strand of hair behind his ear, and he doesn't hesitate whatsoever. 

"I love you too, George. More than anything." George eventually drifts off to sleep, his head resting on Dream's arm. 

Dream can't help but watch him for a few moments. His face peaceful as he succumbs to sleep, the way that his face is perfectly smooth, no lines that he usually has when he's deep in thought. 

He looks like the definition of beauty, and Dream wonders how he managed to get so lucky. 

"I love you," He whispers again, and George's lips twitch in his sleep. Dream falls asleep, letting the darkness and the overwhelming pleasure take him.


	17. seventeen

It's only three hours later that they're woken up to Sapnap shaking their shoulders. Dream groggily lifted his head, the man in front of him already dressed. 

"You guys overslept. We're gonna be late for my flight." Dream's eyes widen, and then he's hurriedly shaking George awake. 

"What..?" George muttered, already trying to pull the covers back over himself.   
"We're gonna be late. Your flight." George's eyes shot open, and he's instantly sitting up in the bed. 

"Fuck-" He checks the time before climbing out of the bed, rushing to get ready in time. Once he's gone, Dream's smile fades. 

"You'll see him again, you know that right?" Sapnap asked, Dream looking over at him. He knows that, but he doesn't want to be away from him for even a second. 

"Yeah, I know," he breathed out. He hated how attached he was. It was only going to kill him in the end.  
"I'm going to miss you." He said finally, looking up at him. Sapnap smiled cheekily, walking over and sitting down beside him. 

"Yeah, yeah. I'll be calling you as soon as I land and bugging the shit out of you."  
"You better." Sapnap pulled him into a hug, and Dream tucked his nose into his shoulder. He was so grateful. So grateful to have such an amazing best friend. He didn't deserve him. 

"I love you, Sap." He needs to say it. Needs to let him know before he leaves. Sapnap was his rock throughout the entire thing. He wanted him to know it didn't go unnoticed.   
"I love you too, Dream."

The drive to the airport is painful. They try to talk, but all are overwhelmed with emotions. It's awful, but they try to push through it. It's all they can afford to do during these times. 

Sapnap's flight is the first to go, and they're helping rush him to his terminal. They wait with him, and when it's his turn to leave, he manages to keep it together. 

That doesn't mean George and Dream do. They cry as they hug him, all holding onto one another tightly. 

He doesn't want it to end. He doesn't want them to go. He'll be all alone again. He doesn't want to go through it again. 

"I love you guys."  
"We love you too." George breathed out, and then they're pulling back. Sapnap gives them a final wave, and then he's walking away, leaving them behind. 

A shudder runs down Dream's spine. That was awful. He doesn't know how he's going to get through George leaving. Maybe he won't. 

George grabs onto his arm, giving it a soft squeeze.   
"It's gonna be okay." He whispered, and both know it's just words. It's not a promise that either can keep. They're both hurt. They aren't ready to leave, but it's already time.

The walk to George's terminal feels like a hundred hours and only a second at the same time. They hold hands the entire way, and George is stuck into his side like glue. 

When they get there, they're already beginning to board. George looks back, and suddenly, the tears are flowing again. 

"I-I don't wanna leave." He breathed out, and Dream feels his heart shatter. He pulls him into a tight hug, burying his nose into his hair and letting the lavender scent invade his senses. He wants to cling onto it, remember it before it's gone and out of his grasp. 

"I know, I know. I don't want you to leave either." He admits, and a tear rolls down his own cheek. He doesn't want this. He hates this with his entire being. 

"But hey, you promised you would come back." Dream said, reaching up to cup his cheeks. George looked up at him, the heartbreak on his face clear as day. 

"And I promised I would wait for you."  
"You will?"  
"As long as you keep your promise." George smiled through his tears, nodding. 

"I will. I promise, I will."

"Then we have ourselves a deal." Dream reaches up to play with a strand of George's hair, the man leaning into the touch. Then, it's the last call for his flight. George let out a shaky sigh, and then he was pulling Dream in for a kiss. 

It was shaky and quick, but Dream felt the love seep into him like waves.   
"I love you." George whispered, and Dream smiled. 

"I love you too." He pulls away, and George takes a step back. 

"Call me when you're home."  
"I will. I promise, I will." Before George can change his mind and do something he'd potentially regret, he's turning and leaving. 

He doesn't look back, knowing that if he did, he would absolutely break. 

Dream watched his retreating form, and once he was out of sight, he let the tears fall in a rush. 

He watches as George's plane takes off into the air, hand pressed against the glass. He couldn't see it, but George had his hand pressed against the glass as well, watching as the airport shrunk in size. 

Just like that, he was gone. As quickly as he had come. 

It's a loud sob when he gets into his car, and he buried his face into his steering wheel. His chest is filled with a tight pain, a pressure that feels like twenty tons weighing down on him. 

He knows what he has to do. 

-

You're gone.

-

He can't bring himself to write anymore. He deletes the letter, tossing his phone to the side. 

-

It's not anybody's fault. It's neither of their faults, and they aren't on bad terms. 

It's a common thing that happens. Dream never would've thought it would happen between him and George, but it did. 

They drifted. 

As soon as George was back, they streamed together all the time, and couldn't seem to get off the phone with one another. But soon enough, the phone calls dwindled. The texts dwindled. 

Now, it was a year without hearing from George. Two years since George had left his grasp. 

He doesn't blame George. He can't, not when the boy has the kindest soul he's ever seen. He never stops thinking about him, but over time, the pain lessens. 

George hadn't been ready. He hadn't been ready to be out, and Dream was okay with that. 

Dream had come out, and he had been faced with an overwhelming amount of support. His fans were all there for him, and it made him feel like he was on top of the world. 

Even now, he would still wait for George. He didn't mind if George didn't keep his end of the promise. It was alright. But Dream would. He always would. 

"Dream, on your right." They're playing a shooting game, Dream quickly turning and gunning down the man who had been aiming for his head. 

There's still one friendship that hadn't drifted, and Dream didn't think it ever would. 

Sapnap and Dream were still best friends, and they were as close as ever. Sapnap still sometimes talked to George, but it wasn't frequent. 

He's cut out of his thoughts when his phone buzzes, and he subconsciously grabs onto it. He glanced down, raising an eyebrow when he sees a Twitter notification. 

He unlocks it, and he's taken aback immediately. 

"Hey, Sapnap, I've gotta go. I'll talk to you later." He ends the call and clicks out of the game. 

He didn't mean to keep his notifications turned on. But he supposed he still cared. He needed to know he was okay, even after all this time. 

He clicks on the notification, watching as George's twitter is pulled up. 

'i'm gay. i never thought i would be ready to say this, but i've decided that i'm tired of hiding my true self. it doesn't change who i am as a person, but i think i'm finally ready to accept myself. i'm gay, and i'm proud.'

A smile lit up his face, and he lets out a shaky exhale. He was proud. So, so proud. Even if he couldn't be by his side to help him through this terrifying time, he was so happy for him. So happy he could finally be free. Just like what he had said on the beach. 

He gets another notification, and it's from a number he doesn't recognize. He clicks on it, seeing a random link. 

His eyebrows furrow. He knows he's not supposed to trust these kind of things, but he's almost drawn to it. Like it was electrifying. 

So, with a bit of reluctance, he presses on it. 

To his surprise, it opens up Spotify. 

He hadn't heard the song in ages. He hadn't played it since a few months after George left, and he had deleted it from all of his playlists. 

But the lyrics are still familiar, and he knows them by heart. He lets them fill his mind, running circles throughout them. 

The song ends, and Dream's fingers are moving before he can stop them. He knows who this person is now. It's clear as day. 

He's pressing on the facetime button, and it's only a few moments before he sees that familiar face. 

He's grown a bit. His face is fuller, his jawline sharper. But it's still those same chocolate eyes, that same smile. 

"George." Dream breathed out, and he can see the man's eyes search his own face. 

"Dream." There's a few moments of tense silence, George running a few fingers through his hair. 

"You liked my tweet. I saw it."  
"Yeah, I did." He doesn't know what to say. There's so much left unsaid between the two, but the thoughts seem to melt in his brain. 

"I'm.. I'm so proud of you." George smiled softly, and Dream watched as his cheeks redden. It's a sight he hasn't seen in ages, and his heart yearns for a simpler time. 

"You made a promise to me, a long time ago." George breathed out, and Dream can hear his heartbeat in his ears. He knows the promise. He remembers it clear as day. 

"Yeah, I did."  
"Are you still prepared to keep it?"  
"As long as you keep yours." The words tumble out fluently, and George lets out a breath of laughter. 

"You haven't changed." Neither has George. He's still the same man he had fallen for. That he was in love with. 

George reached out of frame, and then he's holding something up into the screen. It's blurry at first, Dream having to squint to see it. But then his eyes widen. 

Plane tickets. 

"It was- It was an impulse buy. I probably should've asked beforehand. I know we haven't talked, but I needed time. And- I'm ready. I understand if you aren't, but I'm moving to America anyway. More business opportunities and-" He's in a rush to explain himself. It isn't needed whatsoever. 

"You're coming back to me." Dream whispered before he could run on multiple tangents, and George breaks off into the most adorable smile he's ever seen. 

"I am, if you'll have me."  
"God, yes. Just come back to me." He can't stop himself. His heart is speaking, not even giving him time to think. 

"Okay. A promise is a promise, right?"

It is. 

-

He's standing in the airport, 'Letting You In' playing through his earbuds. 

It hadn't been easy letting George in. But god, was it worth it. They had gone through so much together, and even with all of the time apart, they couldn't stop running back to one another. 

Dream looked up as he heard bustling activity, and after a few moments, he finds him. It's at the chorus of the song, and Dream feels his heart stop in his chest. 

Their eyes meet. George stared at him, and his fingers reach up to graze against his lips. He was here. 

Yeah, it wasn't easy letting him in. 

But it was all worth it as George broke off into a grin. He readjusted his backpack on his shoulder, and then he's running towards Dream. 

Dream meets him halfway, and he's not given time to register before George is in his arms. 

an: that's another wrap! final words will be out in a bit. thank you so much for reading <3


End file.
